El origen del héroe
by grimmyschiffer14
Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nació bajo la estrella de la victoria como indica su nombre, poseedor de un Quirk impresionante, fuerza combinada a su agilidad, inteligencia y astucia endiables, admirado por todos y con un futuro brillante. Un bello recuerdo de la patética criatura que mira al espejo y que es protegido por un hombre sincero que lo ama, por un hombre culpable que lo ama
1. chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en la plataforma y en el fandom pero no en la escritura que tengo otros escritos por otro medio.

Es mi primera historia de Boku no hero academy.

Es un Deku x Katsuki principalmente pero tendrá otras parejas.

Esta desarrollado en universo canon pero con años a futuro, adultos de aproximadamente 25 años por lo que el carácter de los personajes sera mutable acorde a su edad y madurez mental.

Habrá incapacidad, cambios de humor.

Habrá un capitulo retrospectivo de contenido maduro el cual contendrá violencia, si hay personas sensibles ya saben bajo advertencia no se acepta queja.

.

«««««««******GS******»»»»»»»

.

.

.

Ser un héroe no era tarea fácil peor aun siendo el número uno pero se veía recompensado al ver las caras de agradecimiento de quienes lograba rescatar del peligro, seres que le miraban con ojos alegres, llenos de esperanza y admiración hacia su persona, era un buen trabajo lástima que venía con deberes de oficina monótonos y aburridos comparados con la acción, sin embargo era necesario hacer los reportes de todos los casos por más insignificante que alguno pareciera dado que hasta una pequeña "piedra" podría formar parte de una "montaña" y los villanos eran expertos en hacer parecer un caso importante como uno cualquiera, Midoriya Izuku lo sabía más que nadie, hacer minuciosos reportes de los acontecimientos cuando los recuerdos estaban frescos era importante así mismo como archivarlos en los lugares correctos. La mayoría de héroes tenia a un ayudante al cual dictar minuciosamente los acontecimientos para que este se encargara de papeleo ya sea por algún impedimento físico producto de su trabajo como héroe o por simple comodidad, el héroe peliverde prefería hacerlos por sí mismo pese a tener un ayudante asignado, después de todo lo hizo por mucho tiempo para otros aun teniendo su propio papeleo, fue un trabajo duro y monótono tomando en cuenta la cantidad de héroes en esa compañía y lo detallista que era él en sacar información y apuntarla en uno de sus fieles cuadernos que había pasado de ser un objeto de su afición a guardar información importante de los casos en contra de la justicia, sin embargo no todo había sido sacrificio ya que gracias a ese esfuerzo podía reconocer a cualquier villano sin conocerlo solo en base a su apariencia y habilidades, fueron estos conocimientos junto a su poder para detenerlos lo que lo había llevado a la cima, llegar a ser el mejor no había sido tarea fácil y se lo había ganado sin buscarlo ocupado en ganarse otro premio que por entonces le parecía inalcanzable.

Izuku se llevó una mano a la frente al sentir la presencia de ese sujeto a sus espaldas, por su aura buscaba pelea como siempre, miro al reloj de entrada, era casi la hora del almuerzo y por ende ir a casa, estaba de buen humor y no pensaba dejar que nadie lo arruinara.

—El gran héroe **DEKU** no logro rescatar a todas las victimas —imposible, el joven de cabello negro tenia las palabras para irritarlo, ni Kacchan hacia tan buen trabajo en el pasado, un punto extra era oír su nombre de héroe remarcado con burla—, que pena aunque no es la primera vez que sucede, tu maestro estaría decepcionado —Izuku apretó los puños al pensar en All Might su maestro y amigo y sus últimas palabras que lo atormentaban hasta la actualidad, su última voluntad que aún no era lo suficientemente hombre como para poder cumplir, lo apostaría todo cuando lo hiciera temiendo perder, relajo los puños, aun no tenía el valor—, al igual que tu esposo —un golpe bajo, Midoriya acepto la mirada desafiante chocando de frente con esos ojos rojos que ardían en espera de un enfrentamiento pero Izuku no era idiota para caer tan fácil.

—Mi **ESPOSO** es problema mío —Sonrió con suficiencia al remarcar el nivel de parentesco que tenía con el hombre que ambos amaban—. Agradezco tu preocupación —pronuncio gentilmente dado que el lugar estaba relativamente lleno, tener que tragarse los insultos desde que era niño para evitar ser lastimado por otros con Quirk lo hacía con maestría, agachar la cabeza y dejarlo pasar aunque ardiera por dentro lo tenía controlado, siempre fue menospreciado por haber nacido sin ninguna habilidad, los demás lo veían como un ser inferior no merecedor de una buena palabra o de ser tomado en cuenta empezando por Bakugo el niño que más había admirado desde que lo vio por primera vez, no necesito ver su Quirk para eso, basto con ser observador de su fuerza de voluntad, verlo pelear y no rendirse aun cuando su enemigo fuera mucho más grande y fuerte, eso fue lo que tanto admiro Izuku de él, le tenía admiración en el mismo grado que le envidiaba, no quería hacerle daño pero quería ser como él, nunca retrocedió pese a los rechazos, insultos y golpes del rubio aguantando las ganas de responderle no por cobardía cuando infante sino porque de hacerlo Katsuki le vería como un ser que lo desafiaba y lo alejaría de él esta vez en serio y no como un juego del gato y el ratón masoquista que vuelve una y otra vez a ser arañado de nuevo mientras aprende como ser como él, de adolescente dejo de huirle aceptando por primera vez al obtener su Quirk que jamás podría ser amigo de Kacchan, renuncio a él pese a seguir sus pasos, Kacchan siempre estaba un paso adelante e Izuku no pudo evitar seguir admirándolo y temiéndolo por igual desarrollando una falsa tranquilidad que servía muy bien en esos casos—, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de él —a la vez que aprendió cómo 'golpear' donde dolía, hecho confirmado una vez más al ver a su acompañante apretar los dientes y su mirada prenderse en llamas.

« _Me deje llevar»_ pensó con molestia, no quería una pelea solo que la simple presencia de ese hombre lo ponía nervioso, atentaba contra su paz con solo pronunciar unas palabras llamando a una batalla en la que el 'perdedor' seria él— Porque no lo dice él mismo —Izuku guardo el documento que por suerte ya había finalizado apagando el computador al visualizar esos cabellos rojizos que se acercaban a toda velocidad.

—Qué suerte que le he encontrado —se apresuró a decir el joven de escasos 16 años que era su actual ayudante sin importarle interrumpir a dos héroes de la talla de los que tenía presentes— El importante documento que me pidió esta entregado —recito elevando ambas manos al héroe Midoriya donde descansaba un sobre sellado.

Izuku sonrió al chiquillo mientras de reojo veía esa espalda fuerte, dura como su dueño alejarse dándole la espalda, Izuku no pudo evitar que los recuerdos del pasado azotaran su mente, su brillante sonrisa, su alegría, sus consejos, su amistad, tantas cosas que los unían en el pasado, su mismo espíritu de héroe, de ello no quedaba nada, ni el niño que sonreía ni el entusiasmo por su trabajo, ahora era solido musculo forjado en años de entrenamiento estricto recubriendo un carácter más duro que su cuerpo, lleno de rencor, con odio en la mirada que no solo hacia retroceder a los villanos sino a sus compañeros, de lo que fue no quedaba nada e Izuku no podía evitar sentirse culpable porque a pesar de sentirse mal por eso no tenía la más mínima intención de devolverle aquello que le había quitado.

—¿Por qué simplemente no lo enfrenta? —la voz del jovenzuelo era dura a pesar de la dulzura de su tono, pedía una explicación— Lo siento, no debí preguntar —avergonzado desvió la mirada ¿Cómo osaba meterse en un asunto privado sin invitación?—, disculpe mi insolencia —confrontación de héroes era extraño pero no imposible por lo cual el aprendiz de héroe no podía evitar preocuparse por su ídolo, Midoriya Izuku era un joven héroe reservado pero amable y de buen corazón, valiente y con gran sentido de la justicia y del honor, no entendía porque no había parado esos 'enfrentamientos' cotidianos con el otro héroe, del tiempo que llevaba a su servicio había deducido que sus asuntos eran personales.

—No te preocupes, está bien —Izuku no era antisocial pero tampoco abierto, solía guardarse sus secretos y solo unos pocos de sus amigos sabían sus motivos y razones para comportarse así, por muy buenas que fueran las intenciones de su joven ayudante no ampliaría su círculo— Termina aquí y vete a descansar —Las peleas solían cansarlo más física que mentalmente.

—Cuente conmigo Deku —esa sonrisa alegre y ojos de admiración Izuku los conocía bien, eran los suyos cuando veía a All Migth pero él no deseaba un pupilo por ahora, dio media vuelta y se fue.

« _No vale la pena_ » pensó el pelirojo, si lo que había alcanzado a oír era cierto la pelea recaía en el esposo del héroe Deku, no lo conocía en persona pero no le caía bien de entrada y no se debía al hecho de ser un hombre, algo de lo que mucho se había hablado en su momento y había colocado a Deku en un mal lugar hace algunos años dado que aunque sean una sociedad evolucionada aun había opositores del matrimonio del mismo sexo, a él ese asunto no podía importarle menos lo que le molestaba es que ese héroe tan genial estuviera unido a esa persona que por las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con él por teléfono podía afirmar que no era agradable, cierto que tenía una voz atrayente y muy fuerte ¿o gritaba?, el caso es que su voz por más llamativa que fuera no compensaba que lo llamaran idiota de buena a primeras, era grosero, poco paciente y de muy mal carácter, decir que casi se lo come vivo por olvidar poner *wasabi en la compra fue poco, era una persona de quien valía la pena mantenerse alejado.

¿Por _qué pelear por alguien así?_ No lo comprendía y no quería hacerlo, lo mejor era mantenerse al margen aunque sirviera de recadero, el importante documento que había corrido a entregar era una simple lista de compras de supermercado que casi le había costado el oído en la mañana el cual debía entregarse de inmediato en cuanto viera al otro héroe acercarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con una bolsa de mercado en cada mano Izuku entro a su casa mirando el interior como si fuera la primera vez, no era por el innecesario lujo sino que la decoración había cambiado, de nuevo, en menos de dos meses, los muebles eran nuevos y el tapiz de un elegante color verde azulado ni tan claro ni oscuro, no sabía el nombre del color exacto solo que le daba a la propiedad un aire sofisticado combinado con las lámparas de los extremos que tenían base de oro al igual que los bordes de la cobertura con un pequeño foco en el centro capaz de iluminar solo la pequeña mesita donde estaban ubicadas individualmente siendo la principal fuente de luz un gran candelabro que colgaba del techo que parecía hecho de diamantes, suerte que no lo fuese, las cortinas de fina seda blanca con bordados de hilo de plata en los bordes se veían exquisitos a la vez que caros, no recordaba haberlos visto al salir por la mañana, de hecho había muchas cosas que no recordaba como ese lujoso jarrón color ocre en medio de la mesa del comedor, juraría que era porcelana y de la costosa.

Suspiro al ver la casa que para nada era de sus sueños, era un hombre sencillo, con gustos simples, le bastaba con su viejo departamento de soltero que compartía con su amada madre, la extrañaba pero sabía que ella era feliz con su padre, aquel hombre que le había dado tantos dolores de cabeza en el pasado, lástima que no pudiera verla seguido porque…bueno su padre era… muy escurridizo por así decirlo y de un poder que su esposo envidiaba y admiraba, una razón extra para no odiarlo sumado al gran amor que su madre le profesaba.

Miro alrededor encontrando la casa sola, tenía hambre y pese a ir de compras no deseaba cocinar, dejo la carne y verduras en el refrigerador notando algunos artefactos nuevos, salió al patio interior, la piscina estaba vacía con algunas hojas de los árboles sobre el agua.

Izuku se tomó el mentón considerando que algunas plantas en macetas harían una buena decoración pero negó de inmediato, el jardín del patio exterior era lo sufrientemente grande para requerir bastante tiempo y mucha agua, no que su esposo fuera aficionado de las rosas y demás flores, para eso venia el jardinero tres veces por semana aunque su pareja hallara entretenido dedicarle su atención algunas veces en que se encontraba aburrido o melancólico, una suerte que desperdiciar el dinero fuera su único vicio.

Su casa era enorme, de tres pisos más una terraza, sótano, piscina, chimenea, dos patios, un jardín, dos cocheras y el "cuarto del pánico" como le llamaba a la habitación especial de su esposo al cual no se le permitía la entrada, era su lugar privado donde solía encerrarse algunas veces cuando se molestaba con él, cuando fue declarado públicamente como el mejor héroe su esposo no le hablo por una semana y se encerró en su 'territorio' un mes.

Midoriya Izuku a sus 25 años era considerado el héroe número uno desde hace dos años atrás en el que evito un incidente de tráfico de personas con Quirk poderoso, no fue precisamente el caso, sus razones eran personales pero la prensa obvio el hecho aun sabiendo los antecedentes, su fama subió tanto como su sueldo sumado a los copiosos regalos de sus fan y de sus benefactores para los cuales salía en propagandas y posaba para las revistas más prestigiosas del país, el dinero nunca le había importado en su niñez y si ahora lo hacía era más por darle a su esposo el tipo de vida del que se creía merecedor despilfarrando el dinero de su marido acostumbrado a una buena vida y dotado de un carácter caprichoso que gustaba de tener lo que deseaba sin aceptar un no por respuesta, no que izuku fuese capaz de negarle nada solo que...

La casa y todo en ella era demasiado para dos personas.

Encontró a quien buscaba tumbado boca abajo en la recámara principal desnudo en toda su gloria cubierto solo por las sábanas de fina seda que habían costado un mes de su sueldo— Despierta —se veía tranquilo como rara vez estando despierto, le gustaba de ambas formas aunque hallaba esa 'fragilidad' que tenía en el sueño adorable—. Anda levántate —no era saludable pasar todo el día en cama a menos que fueran otras actividades pero dado el gruñido molesto que recibió al despertar al durmiente descarto la idea—, el día esta hermoso para ir de paseo— trato de convencerle mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio que refulgía al ser besado por el sol de la ventana.

—¡No molestas idiota! —gruño con su habitual carácter matutino propio cuando le cortaban el sueño—. Ve tú sólo o con alguno de tus inútiles amigos— respondió casi escupiendo las palabras, "héroes", los tarados como les llamaba si se los llegaba a topar, no le gustaban los héroes.

Otro se habría acobardado u ofendido a la respuesta sintiéndose rechazado pero Izuku sabía que así era su rubio, estaba recién despertado y por ende malhumorado, solo debía insistirle un poco más—Pero quiero estar contigo —se subió a la cama apresando por la fuerza ese cuerpo que se movía reacio a aceptar su abrazo, embravecido al verse sometido—, es tan difícil comprender que te quiero a mi lado Kacchan —ataco a su ego sabiendo que eso solía funcionar, no quería comer sólo ni con amigos, deseaba pasar el día con su esposo.

SU esposo, suyo ante la ley de los hombres, en la infancia y adolescencia nunca se le paso por la cabeza tal cosa después de todas las peleas que protagonizaron, el destino dio un giro y acabaron compartiendo un lazo poderoso, un nivel de intimidad que solo los esposos comparten, no parecía real y a Izuku aún le costaba creerlo algunas veces, Midoriya Katsuki era su compañero de vida, cuyo rostro era lo último que veía al acostarse y lo primero que contemplaban sus ojos a la luz de un nuevo día.

—Sera porque eres estúpido maldito nerd —no era insulto, el rubio relajo el cuerpo dándose vuelta poniéndose frente a frente con el peliverde mirándole fijamente disfrutando de la mirada ensoñadora que le dedicaba el niño convertido en hombre el cual le había perseguido desde sus escasos tres años— Muy estúpido Deku —dijo con un toque de picardía y sonrisa torcida que para el peliverde no ocultaba la tristeza de su mirada, le acaricio el rostro con sus manos vendadas teniendo ligero dolor al mover los dedos pero no tanto como al inicio, toco las pecas en la mejillas riendo internamente de lo mucho que se había burlado de eso en la niñez pero en el fondo le parecían atrayentes, él no tenía ninguna y por eso le parecían curiosas, eran hasta bonitas, bordeo la nariz hasta llegar a los labios donde sus manos fueron retiradas con cuidado recibiendo besos en ambas, tan suave y con tanta delicadeza que no dolía, definitivamente solo Izuku era tan estúpido para amar a alguien como él, quizá en el pasado pudiera ser comprensible pero no ahora que no era más que la sombra de lo que pudo haber sido.

—¿Eso es un si Kacchan? —Le contempló como si fuera la primera vez quedándose prendado de sus ojos rojos como rubíes, tan intensos, tan vivos que parecían albergar un quirk en ellos, algo totalmente alejado de la realidad por tristeza, bajo a su respingada nariz deteniéndose en sus labios tan suaves y carnosos a pesar de las barbaridades que podían salir de ellos cuando estaba de mal humor, más bien dicho cuando estaba furioso que malhumorado había nacido, eran dulces al probarlos con un toque fuerte embriagante como chocolate con pimienta, adictivos, no podía vivir sin ellos así como desde un principio nunca pudo alejarse de su recuerdo siendo un niño que lo perseguía convirtiéndose en el hombre que lo ato a su lado aun cuando ese no fuera su destino.

Katsuki no se resistió a la caricia en su vientre disfrutando del masaje de los dedos ajenos en una zona sensible muy cercana a su intimidad, emitió un genuino gemido de gozo al sentirse acariciado notando la sonrisa en su compañero, no omitió el gruñido junto al "imbécil" que le siguió, ser amable no estaba en su naturaleza, ocultar sus emociones como un cobarde patético tampoco, si algo le gustaba lo demostraba sin temor, si le desagradaba era más notorio su enfado, Izuku sabía que si hacia algo indebido Kacchan no dudaría en patearlo o tirarlo de la cama y pese a verse como un masoquista eso le gustaba, tal sinceridad era única, Katsuki nunca haría algo que no le agradara o diría un te amo sin sentirlo, era la razón de su larga espera, esperaba ganarse esa palabras algún día.

—Solo porque me suplicas —Katsuki disfrutaba de ser venerado desde que tenía memoria, nacido como líder nato fue la cabeza de todos sus grupos, sus seguidores hacían lo que ordenaba, le hacían sentir poderoso, un rey en la cúspide de la montaña, confiaban en él…pero para ninguno de ellos valía lo suficiente para arriesgarse, siempre que había peligro se vio solo contra el mundo, no le importaba, le gustaba demostrar su fortaleza y odió a quien se atreviera a demostrarle piedad, a verle menos cuando él sabía que podía hacerlo solo, sentirse menospreciado fue algo que detestó de Izuku en el pasado…hasta que entendió que nunca fue piedad o lastima lo que el peliverde sentía por él, era genuina preocupación sin doble intención, cuando nadie estuviera dispuesto a 'darle un mano' sabia con seguridad que Izuku una vez más estaría dispuesto a protegerlo y de ser necesario morir por él, casarse con Deku fue la mejor decisión que tomo y pese que no lo hubiera hecho con una sonrisa no se arrepentía aun cuando por entonces su cabeza seguía llena de un brillante futuro como el héroe número uno que se escapaba entre sus dedos así como el recuerdo de la traición fresco en su memoria cuando pronuncio 'si acepto' en el altar.

" _Vamos bro lo haremos juntos, siempre juntos_ "

 **Mentiroso**

.

Un hombre parecido a Izuku en carácter y convicción fue su compañero elegido por cinco años, en quien se apoyó, aquel que se ganó su confianza plena en base a acciones demostrando sentir adoración por él con el paso de los años, lo que Katsuki en su ingenuidad en las relaciones románticas confundió con amor por la sonrisa fácil que le acompaño año tras año desde que se conocieron, 'él' le enseño el valor del esfuerzo de primera mano, la pasión por los sueños, con el tiempo dejó de subestimarle convirtiendo el ligero celo que sentía de los triunfos ajenos en orgullo al verle de pie cuando debió estar caído, aprendió a conocerle y a amarle como a nadie antes depositando su total confianza en sus fuertes manos, sin embargo después del desafortunado 'atentado' que hubiera azotado la ciudad donde perdió a sus padres y el poder de su Quirk en su totalidad ese desgraciado lo había desechado como basura de la manera más humillante que podía habérsele ocurrido demostrándole que si no podía ser un 'héroe' ya no era nada ni nadie a quien respetar, mucho menos amar, una cruel bofetada del karma que le desgarro el espíritu y le rompió el alma al mismo tiempo que sintió su corazón romperse desde adentro en miles de pedazos.

.

 **Yo nunca podría amar a un lisiado como tú**

.

Nunca olvidaría esas palabras en lo que le quedara de vida, no perdonaría esa ofensa aunque en el fondo supiera todas y cada una de esas palabras reales, jamás podría perdonarle tanto dolor ni la humillación pública que le hizo pasar cuando lo abandono sabiéndolo solo en el mundo, lo amaba como a nadie, tanto que podría haberle perdonarle los golpes, la paliza que le dio antes de irse, pero no podía perdonar que se riera de él al hacerlo, que se burlara de su debilidad y le recordara que ya no era nadie, que ya no tenía valor alguno en este mundo.

No volvió a verle desde entonces y por más que le insistió año tras año nunca le devolvió la llamada, había olvidado las veces que hizo cambiar la línea telefónica, no le interesaba oír sus palabras falsas, sus mentiras, sus suplicas y llantos por teléfono rogando que le escuchara porque no había nada que pudiera decir en su defensa que cambiara los hechos, le había desechado como a un perro sarnoso, lo había rebajado a un nivel peor que de un animal acabando con su orgullo y dignidad al mandarlo de regreso al hospital un día después de haber salido demostrándole con hechos cuanto valía para él, lo que le recordaba que debía cambiar la línea telefónica de nuevo.

—¿Kac-chan? —al llamado salió de sus recuerdos topándose de frente con esos ojos verdes sinceros que lo veían preocupados a su lapso silencioso, no exigían una explicación, suplicaban saber si estaba bien, tan solo eso, la admiración a su persona que encontraba en esos ojos cuando infante habían sido reemplazados por un amor tan fuerte que era palpable, era notorio como la luz del sol, porque cuando Izuku lo veía sonreía de verdad, era feliz de tener a la pobre criatura desechada en la que se había convertido a su lado.

—No me mires así —sabía que no lo veía con lastima pero odiaba esa mirada apenada que había tenido que soportar por tantos años de toda persona que lo hubiera conocido en la UA y después, compadeciéndolo de su destino—, no me toques —ya que era obvio hasta para el mas obtuso que no amaba a Midoriya Izuku cuando se casó con él evidenciado en las silenciosas lagrimas que sin permiso se deslizaban por sus mejillas cuando abandono su apellido relegado a usar el de su marido en ley como si fuera una mujer, sollozando por dentro y por fuera por su triste destino, odiando a su marido con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, incluso pensó en el suicidio una sola vez, idea que rechazo al instante, era una opción cobarde y él no lo era por lo que alzo la cabeza con fingido orgullo dedicándose primero a hacer la vida de ese miserable que se hacía llamar su marido un infierno, haciéndole arrepentir cada día de haberle obligado a ese matrimonio, con los años aprendió una cosa o dos que le hicieron cambiar de idea, gastar la fortuna que su esposo ponía a su disposición y a callar bocas que se habían atrevido a humillarlo en un pasado era su nuevo pasatiempo.

No era una mala vida.

—¿Cómo te miro? —cariño, amor desbordante, la promesa de que sin importar que ocurriera siempre estaría a su lado, no había lastima en esos ojos verdes, solo preocupación, Katsuki había odiado con fervor esa mirada en el pasado al ser la representante de que era considerado débil por un humano sin Quirk, necesitado de protección, Izuku parecía no saber su lugar, nacido sin don alguno lanzándose en su ayuda a la primera oportunidad de peligro en la niñez y adolescencia sin ser consiente que ni héroes con un gran poder podían hacer nada "mi cuerpo se movió solo" era un idiota pero ese idiota que lo miraba con admiración por entonces actualmente le confirmaba que aún era valioso para alguien, porque cuando Izuku lo miraba sus ojos brillaban—, se sincero y restriégame en la cara lo mucho que me importas—como siempre Izuku tenía las palabras justas para desarmar todas sus defensas y eso que lo irritaba en la inmadurez de su adolescencia ahora le gustaba en la misma medida.

—No puedes vivir sin mí —Si había algo que le hinchara el pecho de orgullo todavía era eso, saberse adorado por ese hombre de espesa cabellera verduzca, hombros anchos y que le sobrepasara la altura tan solo por dos miserables centímetros, ¡MALDITO DESARROLLO! Parecía que lo hubiera hecho a propósito para molestarlo pero sabía que era fruto del poder del One For All, un cuerpo capaz de soportar semejante poder no podía ser débil, el jodido héroe más poderoso, admirado y deseado, que podía tener a sus pies a cuanta mujer quisiera e incluso a algunos hombres pero solo lo amaba a él hecho que le encantaba restregar en caras que pensaban que tenían la más mínima posibilidad de quitarle lo que era suyo—. Nunca amaras a alguien después de a mí — estaba seguro de sus palabras que se alzaban como profecía porque las sabia reales, Midoriya Izuku jamás podría amar a alguien tanto como a él, lo sabía porque cuando los ojos de Izuku no lo miraban perdían su brillo, la vida se prendía en esos ojos cuando estaban fijos en él.

Las caricias en la piel lampiña se sentían dulces, suaves y cariñosas, no que el altivo hombre rubio fuera a decirlo pero Izuku lo sabía porque su cuerpo era sincero estremeciéndose a su contacto maldiciendo ser tan sensible audiblemente, Katsuki quería a Deku incluso podría afirmar que era amor lo que sentía por el peliverde pero lo cierto era que no quería volver a amar, no quería volver a ilusionarse y ser traicionado, humillado y abandonado, Izuku no sería capaz de hacer eso le dictaba el corazón pero este ya se había equivocado una vez, porque tampoco creyó que "él fuera capaz", era demasiado orgulloso para atreverse a ser herido una segunda vez porque más que orgullo tenia temor de volver a ser lastimado, no lo podría soportar una segunda vez.

—¿Kacchan tú quieres? —Izuku era su esposo, tenía derecho sobre él, derechos maritales que dada su condición no podía negar, Katsuki aun recordaba su noche de bodas, la rabia que sentía por entonces, temor también oculto tras su ceño fruncido, era inexperto en el sexo y no tenía las más mínimas ganas de dejar de serlo, peleó y golpeó a Izuku lastimándose más así mismo que al pecoso pero al final el resultado fue el mismo que de no haber combatido, las lámparas rotas, las sillas del cuarto tiradas y dos cuerpos reposando en las sabanas abrazados en cuchara cubiertos solo por una sábana blanca, Katsuki podía oír aun su voz susurrando a su oído "Kacchan confía en mí nunca haría nada que te lastime", promesa que el rubio se permitió creer evidenciado en que Deku no le había forzado, la 'batalla' fue para ponerle la ropa de dormir.

—Idiota ya no deberías preguntar—El sexo fue vergonzoso al inicio entre los dos, igual que todo lo que hacían juntos empezaron peleando, no se llevaban de acuerdo en nada luchando por el control del primer beso chocando dientes, Katsuki retando, Izuku cooperando, estaban a la par pero de ahí en adelante de los dos irónicamente quien más experiencia tenia era el peliverde porque Katsuki era virgen sumado a su 'incapacidad' no podía tocar a su pareja y de hecho no era la clase de persona que gusta de dar placer sino más de los que les gusta ser acariciado, de esta manera Izuku tomo el mando y se llevó el 'premio' que había buscado entre sus piernas tres años después de haberse casado «Lo que tanto querías se lo di al nerd de Deku» pensó al recordar fugazmente a su ex y sus constantes toqueteos a su intimidad deseoso de dar el siguiente paso, el único triunfo que Katsuki se había llevado después de esa fallida relación consistía en no haberlo perdido todo evidenciado en la cara estupefacta de Izuku cuando se supo el 'primero', nunca olvidaría esa cara brillante con los labios tirando arriba en una sonrisa incrédula "¿en serio Kacchan?" su cara boba con los ojos llorosos al sentirse más unido que nunca a la persona que más había deseado, solo en esos momentos íntimos se permitía creer que Izuku lo amaba en su totalidad y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerle creer lo contrario dado que sentía el corazón de Izuku latiendo con fuerza desde su 'unión' hasta su pecho cuando estaban conectados carnalmente.

.

El sexo nunca fue importante para Bakugo Katsuki en sus años de colegio pero eso no evitaba que tuviera curiosidad ¿Qué se sentiría tocarse allí abajo?

.

 _Los chicos que acostumbraban pegársele en los recesos y se hacían llamar a si mismo sus amigos le dijeron que se sentía muy bien, por lo que un desafortunado día de verano estando solo decidió probar aun sin sentir el más mínimo deseo real, era simple curiosidad._

 _Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la cama apoyando el resto de su cuerpo sobre las sábanas blancas, pareciéndole una posición cómoda para lo que planeaba hacer, se quitó el pantalón sin entusiasmo haciendo lo propio con los calzoncillos, se aseguró de cerrar su puerta con llave por si acaso sufría alguna interrupción, «Más vale que valga la pena» pensó tocando su sexo con curiosidad, nunca se había fijado en los detalles ahí "abajo" «Mierda que tiene un color marica» no le gustaba que la punta de su miembro fuera de un tenue rosa, parecía un retoño de sakura a punto de abrirse, con molestia lo cubrió con la mano empezando a frotar la cabeza sin delicadeza acción que inmediatamente le hizo soltar el aliento que contenía, había dolido pero a la vez enviado una sensación electrizante por el resto de su cuerpo, era distinto de cuando se tocaba después de orinar, se sentía diferente. Katsuki respiro y empezó de nuevo controlando su temperamento tocándose menos torpemente, dándose el tiempo de explorarse con tranquilidad justo donde nacían sus vellos de un pálido rubio cenizo, froto su mano por encima de adelante para atrás deleitándose con las sensaciones, su cuerpo sudaba por el esfuerzo y la excitación, la base suave al inicio se fue convirtiendo en dura al pasar unos minutos aumentando ligeramente su tamaño y haciéndole apretar los dientes sobre el labio inferior, se sentía bien dándose cuenta que miserablemente su cuerpo era muy sensible a la estimulación, froto con más rapidez y ligera fuerza la base del tronco sudando en exceso deseoso de alcanzar algo que su instinto le decía que sería delicioso, la cúspide de su placer, siguió con su labor olvidando que debía tener cuidado, grave error, las chispas placenteras desaparecieron de un momento a otro reemplazadas por un dolor único, palpitante y penetrante que le hizo derramar lágrimas y gritar con fuerza silenciándose con una mano opacando el ruido._

 _—¡Mal…dicion! —logro articular acurrucado en bola sobre su cama blanca de nieve arruinada con unas gotas de rojo, Katsuki elevo aterrado su mano al notar sangre en ella, sentía su sexo herido, su cuerpo entero había recibido un dolor punzante que le seguía haciendo llorar, dolía como nada que hubiera experimentado en el pasado, con temor miro a su entrepierna pensando lo peor, sintió un gran alivio al ver una pequeña herida ya cauterizada del tamaño de una huella en el medio de su sexo, aliviado noto que la sangre no venía de esa parte si no de su labio inferior que había mordido al silenciarse, era normal que su mano se hubiese manchado._

 _Le costó aparentar normalidad los siguientes días al suceso pero primero muerto que confesar lo sucedido ni siquiera a su padre o madre guardando silencio incorruptible, había aprendido dos cosas ese día, primero debido a su Quirk no podía darse placer el mismo, la segunda era que tenía miedo, era un cobarde que no atrevió a volver a intentarlo, se odio por eso pero la herida doliente le recordaba el dolor del momento por lo que su despertar sexual se vio frustrado, nunca se interesó en el sexo de nuevo, su carácter de por si fuerte y temperamental muto a violento al menor toque haciéndole arisco con la gente así como la frustración por no alcanzar el clímax le volvió amargo y malhumorado en demasía sabiendo que nunca podría tener eso que para otros era tan natural._

.

En la actualidad Katsuki sonreía a los amargos recuerdos mientras sentía su sexo masajeado con maestría por grandes manos cariñosas, manos que parecían decirle cuanto lo amaba el dueño en el delicado toque lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle gemir de placer.

—¡Ah…idiota no lo beses! —riño elevando la cabeza que antes hubiera estado en la almohada mientras elevaba su espina dorsal casi haciendo un puente utilizando sus hombros de apoyo y sus muslos que descansaban sobre piernas fuertes sutilmente acariciados— ¡Es asqueroso! — a diferencia de lo que muchos podrían pensar a Katsuki le gustaba besar, morder los labios rojos del calor de la excitación de su esposo, luchar con la lengua ajena por el dominio en una batalla sin ganador, incluso el chocar de dientes cuando los besos dejaban de ser dulces y se volvían salvajes, le encantaba sentir esos labios sobre los suyos siempre y cuando estuvieran limpios, que el nerd de su esposo besara su sexo no le gustaba aunque su cuerpo opinara distinto.

—No lo es…vamos quédate quieto —Izuku detuvo con amabilidad esa pierna que quería patearlo en la cara con un mano sobre su tobillo—. Me gusta el color —ignoro los insultos del rubio depositando esta vez un beso sobre los dedos cuyas uñas tenían un color rosáceo en la raíz terminando en la punta blanca transparente «Kacchan tiene un color genial» pensó con deleite, le gustaba ese color tan dulce y apacible en ciertas partes de su rubio, los dedos de manos y pies, la punta de su sexo, los pezones, la boca cuando estaba excitada o mojada, los parpados y bajo los ojos por las mañanas cuando estaba soñoliento resaltando el color de sus ojos cuyo rojo se veía algo apagado recién despertado.

—Te castrare si me besas con esa 'sucia' boca —Izuku sonrió comprendiendo el mensaje, a Kacchan no le gustaba el sexo oral, nunca se lo había hecho pero si dejaba que Izuku lo hiciera de vez en cuando, lo disfrutaba pero al gustarle besar durante el sexo lo hallaba incomodo, era una regla no escrita lavarse la boca después de hacer tal barbaridad en palabras del rubio antes de atreverse a besarlo en los labios.

—Lo tengo Kacchan, vamos relájate —Izuku era cuidadoso, atento y amable tanto en la vida cotidiana como a la hora de hacer el amor con su amante, sin duda era el tipo de hombre que cualquier persona quedria como compañero y pese a que Katuki nunca lo dijera él no era una excepción.

Izuku no era del tipo de hombre que utiliza a las personas, no se aprovechaba de sus parejas ni busca su placer individual, en base a experiencias aprendió que el sexo es simple desfogue de tensión cuando no se hace con una persona que signifique algo para él, solo un beso de ese arrogante rubio podía desarmarlo en cuestión de segundos, su sabor lo embriagaba y su cuerpo era su tentación más codiciada pese a haberlo probado incontables veces, ese joven rubio abierto de piernas a sus pies, vulnerable a la vista tenía el poder para destruirlo con una palabra o para hacerlo invencible, siempre supo que Katsuki sería su perdición pero no espero que el destino diera un vuelco tan brusco que cuando lo creyó totalmente perdido este lo pusiera en sus manos, intento alejarse de él en muchas ocasiones dándose cuenta de su nivel de obsesión y del daño que se hacía, era un masoquista cuando de ese chico explosivo se trataba, busco distancia tratando de olvidarle por completo y cuando creyó que lo había logrado Kacchan apareció de nuevo «Aunque te deje ir Kacchan tú estás en mi camino porque naciste para ser mío» aceptando la mano que había rechazado en el pasado.

Deku disfrutaba estar casado y pese a que Katsuki no era precisamente dulce en compensación era fogoso, ese cuerpo trabajado y tentador respondía a sus caricias con facilidad, se tensaba al ser tocado en su parte más oculta la cual solía acariciar con minuciosa parsimonia junto al resto de la 'extremidad' la cual hallaba suave y placentera al tacto, la piel de esa parte era blanca como el resto del cuerpo y suave como terciopelo, la punta rosada como botón de rosa le incitaba a probarla con la lengua, recorrerla y morderla con delicadeza, nunca se le paso por la cabeza hacer algo así en el pasado, no fue hasta que vio esa verga de punta rosada que sus pensamientos se volvieron sucios y obscenos, ni pensar en la otra cosa que también era rosada y más oculta además de apretada y caliente, el simple pensamiento le hacía endurecer y aún tenía mucho que hacer antes del plato fuerte, una poderosa distracción era aquella cicatriz cuyo tacto era aún más suave que el resto solo que sin la presencia de los pequeños pelitos naturales, lisa como seda, aquella que era un misterio y que parecía molestar a Kacchan más cuando le pasaba la lengua encima descaradamente.

Era un espectáculo tener a Katsuki en plena desnudez echado de espaldas descaradamente sobre las sabanas abriendo sus piernas deseoso de que la mano ajena le siguiera masturbando con más libertad pero lo era más para el rubio ver a Deku acercarse con parsimoniosa lentitud a su sexo, no le gustaba lo sucio del acto pero cuando esos labios tocaban su sexo sensible simplemente le hacía perder la razón, esa lengua experta recorriendo el tronco de arriba abajo apretando sin lastimar dejando que la saliva mojara la delicada piel antes de engullirlo por completo le hacía jadear sin pudor provocando que su pene se irguiera y endureciera generando fluido pre seminal, la visión de la cabeza que subía y bajaba lentamente le incitaba a apretar los dedos sobre esos verdes cabellos provocándole dolor en las extremidades, gemido que Izuku reconocía como doloroso parando el acto de inmediato recibiendo una mirada enfadada a la que no presto atención quedando prendado de dos puntos de rosa brillante erguidas por la excitación así como lo que acababa de soltar no decidido en cual escoger.

—¿Quieres tocarme aquí Deku? —Katsuki siempre tuvo un sentido de su alrededor muy desarrollado lo que le servía bien en batalla al tener la capacidad de sentirse observado y poder contraatacar incluso un ataque por la espalda con mayor efectividad, lo mismo que sucedía en la cama, con los ojos cerrados podía notar la insistente mirada de su pareja en su pecho y sus genitales como si no se decidiera cual le gustaba más mientras su sexo volvía a ser atendido por una fuerte mano que le masajeaba deliciosamente respondiendo con la danza de sus caderas deseoso de un toque más fuerte, un trato más rudo que lo hiciera disfrutar, le molestaba saber que era incapaz de darse placer a si mismo desde el inicio debido a su don.

Hay dos tipos de amantes, los que disfrutan y los que hacen disfrutar, Katsuki era de los primeros, le gustaba sentirse satisfecho, no era la clase de persona que antepone el placer ajeno al propio, no es que Izuku fuera un mártir porque a pesar de siempre tener cuidado al acariciar, besar y hacer el amor a su amante no llevaba las de perder, mientras más bueno fuera en sus "cuidados" era recompensado con los más deliciosos gemidos del rubio desparramado en las sabanas, el calor de su interior estrechándose alrededor de su miembro y sus gritos obscenos cuando culminaba mordiendo su hombro como un animal al no poder enterrar las uñas en su espalda, sus piernas firmes, fuertes envueltas a su cintura en un poderoso abrazo mientras jadeaba su nombre.

A menos que— Kacchan ¿quieres montar? —le cediera el control, no que Katsuki no lo tuviera pero tenerlo subiendo y bajando en su regazo sobre su sensible miembro solo con la fuerza de sus fuertes piernas era un espectáculo increíble, el rubio solía ser dominante mordiendo el cuello ajeno, repartiendo besos bruscos y sucios con chocar de dientes incluido, marcando el ritmo con fuerza, dejando que el miembro ajeno saliera de su cuerpo con lentitud para enterrarse con voracidad soltando gritos entre placenteros y de dolor deseoso de sentirle hasta el fondo para tener su próstata constantemente acariciada en esa posición, se movía con bestialidad e Izuku solo podía ayudarlo con las manos en sus caderas siguiendo y amoldándose al ritmo, se sorprendía que hasta en esas situaciones actualmente podían entenderse sin palabras, Katsuki con una mirada podía dominar la situación así como con pocas palabras "Quiero cabalgar fuerte" solía expresar lo que deseaba, deseos que eran órdenes para el hombre bajo su cuerpo que solo lo contemplaba con una sonrisa excitada mientras repetía "Te amo kacchan" en silenciosa disculpa por hacerle llorar del placer perdido también en la nebulosa lujuria que le hacía perder los sentidos concentrándose solo en su parte baja devorada por el ser insaciable que lo exprimía hasta la última gota con el más placentero orgasmo siempre mejor que el anterior dejándole siempre con ganas de más esperando la siguiente vez.

Katsuki sonrió mientras se paraba sobre la cama presionando con el pie suavemente el miembro ajeno oculto bajo la ropa sonriendo con prepotencia cuando el peliverde se apresuró en liberar su excitación de la prisión de tela, se acomodó entonces sobre el regazo del hombre que le veía excitado de rodillas sobre la cama, gustaba de verlo a los ojos cuando friccionaba su parte baja con la suya con fuerza ayudado por una mano ajena sobre ambos miembros haciendo la fricción más deliciosa, la otra en su cintura acercándolo como si temiera que se alejara mientras esa boca pecadora devoraba su pecho siendo empujada por sus propias muñecas teniendo cuidado de no usar las manos, amaba tener el control era algo que no había cambiado en él.

Cerca del final un pitido poderoso provoco que uno de los amantes terminara gimiendo a intervalos viniéndose copiosamente manchando ambos miembros y su pecho, al otro le arruino el orgasmo—, Mala suerte De-ku —Izuku suspiro al escuchar de nuevo el timbre, la sonrisa burlona de su esposo no ayudaba a calmar su excitación—. El precio de ser tan popular —acentuó el rubio mirando descaradamente la entrepierna ajena erguida y de color rojo en la punta, estaba a punto de explotar.

Izuku miro nervioso la puerta, debía atender— Me hare cargo de esto primero — dolía y no gustaba de darse placer sólo pero era urgente por lo que junto ambas manos sobre su sexo tirando de él con desgano sorprendiéndose al sentir esos suaves labios sobre los suyos —¿Kacchan? — no besos después del sexo oral.

—Solo por esta vez, no te ilusiones nerd —no había momento en que se sintiera más inútil que cuando no podía hacer algo tan simple como tocar a otro ser humano, solo podía dejar que Izuku se diera placer mientras se restregaba contra su cuerpo dispuesto sobre la cama y compartían fogosos besos, probo su propia esencia y no sabía tan mal como pensaba, quizá en el futuro lo permitiría de nuevo, supo que el peliverde había llegado a su límite al sentir su vientre tibio y el gemido acallado en su boca mientras lo besaba— Me las pagaras —en realidad no le molestaba que Izuku se haya corrido sobre él pero debía verse molesto para que izuku comprendiera que no era algo que podía hacer seguido.

—Perdón, preparare la tina —le robo un último beso al hombre que amaba para correr al baño a asearse y de paso preparar el baño del rubio que le veía divertido a su apuro mientras el timbre seguía sonando, Izuku se despidió de él con un último beso casto, dulce sobre sus labios a pesar de apenas haberse enjuagado la boca, se disculpó antes de salir.

Era un pequeño gusto que le daría a Izuku en compensación a lo bueno que era con él, a lo bueno que era con todos.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció « _Un idiota demasiado bueno…para mí»_ pensó en soledad, el agua de la bañera estaba tibia y a medida que se hundía en el agua los recuerdos llenaban su mente con rapidez sin que pudiera detenerlos.

.

Una sonrisa fácil en una cara sonriente, unas manos fuertes sosteniendo las suyas y una espalda poderosa protegiéndolo siempre a pesar de sus quejas, incontables veces se había levantado como un muro ante él y sus enemigos, el protector de sus sueños, el muro que lo resguardaba, su guardián indestructible.

.

 **"Mantente detrás de mí, aunque muera prometo seguir en pie"**

.

Le creía, si había alguien capaz de cumplir esa absurda promesa suicida era él, eran un dúo, la pareja de héroes más brillante y reconocida, Katsuki era el ataque y su pareja era la defensa cuya promesa ya había cumplido muchas veces exceptuando que permaneció vivo para una batalla más.

.

" **Bakugo eres tan viril me impresionas"**

.

Katsuki no dependía de nadie, odiaba sentirse frágil pero ese tonto lleno de vida le había demostrado ser diferente, no lo trataba como a una doncella indefensa necesitada de protección, sabía que era un héroe fuerte que prefería la muerte antes de ser vencido y lo trataba como tal.

.

" **Prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado"**

.

Katsuki se había reído de esa promesa más incoherente que la primera, se había burlado pero en el fondo le había creído, confió plenamente en cada una de las palabras haciendo la misma promesa internamente «Y yo siempre estaré a tu lado» creía firmemente en cada palabra.

.

 **"Yo nunca podría amar a un lisiado como tú"**

.

Cuanto no le hirieron esas palabras, Katsuki las sabia reales pero en su fuero interno esperaba, ansiaba, codiciaba que a él no le importara, que se quedara a su lado, que lo apoyara porque dios sabe que en ese momento se supo solo y desamparado, rogando por silenciosa ayuda, necesitado de un héroe que lo salvara, esperando ilusamente que el hombre que había profesado amarlo en el pasado se lo repitiera hoy.

Amo a un mentiroso, una vil serpiente que podía pasar por ángel, un cruel bastardo que se escondía tras un manto blanco, tras una sonrisa brillante y palabras amables «Nunca te perdonare» era una promesa que se mantenía viable.

.

.

Dejo que el agua se llevara los recuerdos junto con el mal humor pero el rencor seguía ahí fuerte puntillado su corazón, habían pasado cinco años y recordaba cada palabra como si hubiera sido ayer, odiaba al hombre con la misma fuerza con la que llego a amarlo, odio que crecía día con día y era reflejo de cuanto podía amar.

—Odio a los héroes —susurro para sí mismo aunque supiera que mentía, le hacía sentirse mejor, siempre quiso ser uno y disfruto del poco tiempo que pudo serlo, sus sueños habían acabado pero no los de Izuku— Estúpidos héroes —el trio de idiotas, el bastardo mitad – mitad, la perr…de cara redonda y el gafas de mierda, los escuchaba en "su" sala haciendo barullo, le daría a Izuku un poco de tranquilidad con sus amistades, se lo merecía, era bueno con él, siempre lo había sido «Kacchan estoy aquí» aun podía recordar esas palabras junto a una mano que había estado extendida para él desde el principio venidas del hombre que menos esperaba, aquel tonto iluso que nunca lo abandonaba, aquel hombre que tanto había lastimado y subestimado, al cual había rechazado un millón de veces, aquel niño ingenuo de brillante sonrisa que le aceptaba como si fuera el más grande premio, aquel héroe que siempre volvía por él una y otra vez aunque Katsuki supiera mejor que nadie que no lo merecía.

.

Dios misericordioso que tuvo piedad de él

Izuku era su ángel guardián,

Oh pobre infeliz que debía cargar con él

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Aquí tienen —dijo el pecoso al tiempo que ofrecía una tazas de té junto a algunos pastelitos como buen anfitrión retirando con cuidado ese jarrón nuevo que estaba estorbando— Siento la demora —Izuku agradeció que sus amigos fueran tan corteses y no hubieran preguntado la razón de tardarse 10 minutos en abrirles la puerta, aunque Todoroki estuvo a punto de decir algo solo que Iida se le adelanto, sin duda le debía ahorrarse un momento bochornoso.

—Mi papá tiene uno igual —menciono el bicolor mirando ese gran jarrón, ya no se llevaba mal con su padre, a ambos les gustaban los jarrones grandes— Es muy bello —Iida, Uraraka e Izuku sonrieron incomodos, ese jarrón podía ser muchas cosas pero bello no era uno de ellos—, y costoso —si para Todoroki Shoto costaba caro Izuku se hizo un recordatorio mental de revisar sus finanzas.

—No es mío, es de Kacchan — lo único que Izuku había comprado fue la cama principal, todo lo demás estaba al gusto del voluble rubio que cambiaba de idea cada semana.

—Que buen gusto—acoto Todoroki, Izuku se preguntó si la familia de Kacchan seria de sepa fina ya que solo los ricos parecían considerar bello como tan feas, siendo sacado de su concentración por la castaña del grupo.

—¿Cómo esta Bakugo-kun? —Uraraka amaba a Midoriya Izuku y no era un secreto, su ligera confusión adolescente en la cual creía que la amistad que sentía por el peliverde era simplemente eso había madurado en la juventud, era el hombre más bueno que había conocido y con el cual esperaba formar una familia y compartir el resto de su vida, lo amaba en el mismo nivel que lo comprendía por lo que sabía que no era suyo pese al dolor de tener que reconocerlo en su momento.

—Es Midoriya Katsuki — se apresuró a corregir Iida pese al tenso ambiente que género en la sala, pero lo correcto era llamarlo así.

—No Iida, está bien, a Kacchan no le agrada que lo llamen así, lo sabes—no era por desprecio al apellido ese rechazo, simplemente que para Katsuki que lo llamaran así sus ex-compañeros de UA era humillante, lo hacía sentir una propiedad más de la casa.

Iida hubiera objetado en otra situación— ¿Cómo esta Bakugo? —pero no era el caso, no le hubiera gustado estar en la situación del rubio teniendo que renunciar a su apellido por obligación, en circunstancias distintas Katsuki tampoco lo hubiera tenido que hacer pero su caso era especial, tampoco podía llamarlo por su nombre de pila al no tener parentesco.

—Está cansado por lo que esta malhumorado —respondió rápidamente Izuku tratando de ocultar su incomodidad al tema ya que rememorar las causas de su matrimonio le traían amargos recuerdos que se combinaban con el malestar de pensar que si no fuera por sus amigos ahora mismo estaría en el paraíso entre las piernas de su esposo, contradictorio pero su vida así había sido, dulce con amargo.

—Entonces vive cansado —Todoroki a pesar de los años aun no aprendía que debía controlar sus comentarios pero estos no molestaban a sus amigos los cuales sonrieron y Uraraka no pudo evitar reír libremente aliviando el ambiente.

Izuku miro a Todoroki sonriendo a la sinceridad de su buen amigo, admirando su habilidad de conseguir sacar una sonrisa aun en momentos tensos sin ser consciente de ello, sabía que toda palabra que viniera del bicolor no era con mala intención ni de mala fé y aunque en algún momento lo fuera no podía enojarse con él, le debía a Todoroki Shoto más de lo que podía pagar, su felicidad se la debía a ese hombre de ojos heterocromáticos.

Cuando Izuku se desposo con Katsuki nunca espero que se llevaran de buenas a primeras como los mejores amigos pero tampoco espero ese desprecio del rubio, bastaba con decir que en sus años colegiales Katsuki fue muy amable en comparación de cuando empezaron a vivir en la misma casa, la convivencia fue dolorosa llena de gritos y lágrimas, el rubio era hiriente, gritaba más que nunca teniendo ataques de ansiedad, se autolesionaba en intentos inútiles de volver a ser el de "antes" a sabiendas que su Quirk jamás podría volver a usarlo de nuevo, restregaba en la cara del peliverde constantemente cuando lo detestaba, que no lo quería ni un poco, que lo odiaba y mil cosas más que hubieran hecho al más cuerdo enloquecer y al más enamorado odiar, tal parecía que Katsuki buscaba razones para que fuera el mismo Izuku quien lo sacara de su vida, a los dos tortuosos años de matrimonio Katsuki no lo soporto más entregándole a Izuku un acta de divorcio que el peliverde nunca supo de donde había sacado, dos años de vida a la basura que para Izuku el salvador de las causas perdidas no fue una liberación, se sintió morir al tener ese papel con la huella de la persona que amaba en él, dolido y sin saber que hacer abandono su recién estrenada casa, necesitado de pensar en soledad, necesitado de una solución para arreglar el problema que no había buscado porque nunca estuvo en su mente dejarlo ir, hasta que la muerte los separe era el plan.

Por la mente analítica del peliverde pasaron mil escenarios excepto que su amigo Todoroki forzara la entrada a su casa raptando a Kacchan, decir que Izuku perdió por completo su autocontrol fue poco, literalmente se volvió loco, el quitarle el esposo a un hombre al borde del divorcio no era buena idea y de no haber sido por la ayuda de Iida el portador del One For All hubiera pasado de héroe a criminal por haber asesinado a un ex - amigo.

Inesperadamente luego de tal suceso Katsuki volvió a la casa por su propio pie, se plantó frente a Izuku ordenándole que destruyera los papeles donde le exigía el divorcio, su relación empezó a cambiar haciendo la convivencia amena, Katsuki abandono la habitación del "pánico" aceptando compartir la habitación principal con su esposo como debía ser desde el inicio.

"Gracias Todoroki" mentiría si dijera que no tenía curiosidad pero ni Katsuki ni Todoroki dijeron una sola palabra de lo que paso ese día, era un secreto e Izuku no necesitaba saberlo, así era feliz.

—Shoto ten más respeto —Iida era como un hermano mayor para Midoriya, tan serio, tan heroico, tan frio a la vista pero dulce por dentro, su corazón era tan cálido, le ayudo mucho también y se lo agradecía, le enseño como tratar con Kacchan cuando no sabía ni cómo cuidarlo, Iida era un joven culto y sabia de todo, como alegro su corazón que el pelinegro no le negara su ayuda aun cuando el rubio le escupiera a la cara cuando lo vio invadir su espacio, no quería ayuda, no dormía, no comía e Izuku ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado y Iida fue un rayo de salvación.

—Está bien, no importa Iida —Que hubiera hecho el sin buenos amigos —Uraraka ¿querías decirme algo? —Si de algo Midoriya se arrepentía era de ilusionar a la castaña, no fue su intención, la quería como amiga y le gustaba como mujer, le atraía física y sentimentalmente, ella hubiera sido su mujer de no ser por ese desafortunado ataque de los villanos donde murió tanta gente y Kacchan quedo solo en el mundo, intento ser neutral y fracaso miserablemente al sentir las heridas manos del rubio aferrarse a su ropa como a un salvavidas, no fue capaz de abandonarlo teniendo que elegir entre el único hombre que aun amaba y la mujer que le amaba a él, ¿amar o ser amado?, el amor es egoísta porque a pesar de sentir el fuerte amor de Uraraka el deseaba amar y sentirse amado por la persona que siempre había adorado, tristemente para su conciencia la decisión no fue difícil, sabía que la había lastimado como mujer al cortar su noviazgo con la patética excusa de "el me necesita", la hirió como amiga al no confiar en ella, la lastimo como novia al no respetar sus sentimientos y la había herido como persona porque de dos años de noviazgo no le menciono matrimonio ni una vez casándose con Katsuki dos semanas después de que terminara con ella, fue un canalla que no pudo verla a la cara sino hasta hacia un año, un cobarde porque la huyo y fue ella quien se acercó sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos diciendo "Hola Midoriya que gusto verte ¿Cómo está tu kacchan?" no había reproche en su voz, le había perdonado aun cuando él no se perdonaba tal ofensa contra ella, lo único que le dejaba estar en paz era que no la había 'manchado', nunca la toco, agradeció a su madre haberlo educado bien ya que de haberlo hecho se hubiera sentido aun peor de dejar ese recuerdo en ella.

Ochako dudo llevando una taza de té a los labios, sonrió al percibirlo dulce, Midoriya no había cambiado en tantos años, no quería perturbar la felicidad del hombre que aun amaba pero deseaba mantenerlo alerta— ¿Kirishima vino aquí? —El peliverde la miro fijamente exigiendo el porqué de su pregunta, era sabido que el gran héroe Red Riot y el poseedor del One For All no se llevaban bien, hacían parecer la antigua rivalidad de Endeavor y All Might un juego de niños, entre ellos no solo había rivalidad sino odio, al menos de parte de Kirishima el cual era devuelto en indiferencia y recelo de Midoriya, nunca respondía las amenazas porque mientras el actual pelinegro no se metiera en su territorio podía soportar que lo atacara a él pero no que intentara acercarse a Katsuki.

—Uraraka dime lo que sabes —no era un pedido, necesitaba saber cuál era la amenaza.

Todoroki fue quien respondió —El viene continuamente cuando tú no estás —No, confiaba plenamente en Kacchan, el rubio podía ser todo lo malo que los demás quisieran pero no mentiroso—, observa desde fuera, jamás ha entrado —Todoroki noto su turbación con el ceño fruncido algo anormal en él, después de todo el peliverde era el que menos derecho tenía derecho a desconfiar, era él quien mentía.

.

.

 **Flash back**

Los años habían pasado sin darse cuenta y los héroes novatos estaban a un paso de convertirse en profesionales, Izuku había cambiado físicamente al volverse casi un adulto pero su temperamento seguía siendo el mismo y su sentido de la justicia era mucho más fuerte que en el pasado producto de las apariciones de los villanos que parecían no tener descanso.

Los héroes viven presionados, gajes del oficio, Izuku nunca se vio atormentado o temeroso del futuro, deseaba ser un héroe más que nunca, su meta profesional era clara lástima que la sentimental fuera un caso aparte.

Uraraka Ochako era el nombre de su mejor amiga y mentiría si dijera que no lo atraía, estaba en plena juventud y sus hormonas alborotadas le dictaban que quería algo carnal, no era un santo, el problema recaía en que ella le gustaba mucho pero no era la única, también hallaba atrayentes las curvas pronunciadas de Mina la pelirosada cuya belleza ortodoxa no era despreciable, el cuerpo bien formado de Momo, la estructura ágil, elegante de Tsuyu y otras cualidades únicas de todas las chicas de su salón poseían así como de los otros salones, sin embargo en toda regla esta la excepción, a Izuku nunca le atrajeron los hombres, pero había uno que robaba sus pensamientos desde sus escasos tres años, que los profesores, el destino o quién diablos fuera los pusiera siempre juntos solo había intensificado la atracción, tristemente solo de su parte.

Izuku siempre creyó que no importaba cuan alejada estuviera la meta si se tenía fe lo conseguiría, solo debería perseverar, nada es imposible…nada excepto él, el peliverde comprendió que Bakugo Katsuki estaba fuera de sus límites cuando lo vio en pleno pasillo a sus 18 años besando a Kirishima Eijiro, no supo cómo describir lo que sintió, solo que había dolido y le había hecho sentir fuera de lugar, quería correr, quería pelear, tantas cosas a la vez y no pudo hacer ninguna quedando estático a mitad del pasillo.

—Midoriya amigo ¿estás bien? —no supo el momento en que el rubio se había marchado, solo sabía que el pelirrojo lo zarandeaba de lado a lado, se veía demasiado feliz—, ¡ME DIJO QUE SI! —Kacchan había aceptado convertirse en el novio oficial de Kirishima ese caluroso día de verano.

—M…me alegro por ti —A Midoriya no le gustaba mentir, esa fue la primera vez que lo hizo consciente.

 **Fin** **del flash back**

.

.

—¿Desde cuándo lo saben? —si habían venido los tres, estaban enterados de algo que él desconocía.

—Yo desde ayer, vine a visitarlos —Iida omitió decir que el rubio lo había echado no muy amablemente quitándole la caja de bombones que había traído de las manos antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara usando sus piernas, Katsuki era muy hábil con ellas— Uraraka venia conmigo —Katsuki no le hablaba a ella, fuera porque nunca le cayó bien o por la vergüenza de haberle robado al novio, la castaña adivinaba que era la segunda.

—No respondió nuestro saludo — podía haber sido una coincidencia, quedaba el mitad albino.

Todoroki no se inmuto y respondió la pregunta silenciosa —Lo he visto varias veces al pasar por aquí —la actual casa de Todoroki quedaba cerca a la de Midoriya y como buen amigo daba sus vueltas para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Todoroki? — la traición era algo que Izuku no toleraba mirando fríamente esos ojos dispares.

—Porque no me concierne —, Todoroki no se iba a meter en asuntos de parejas ajenas suficientes problemas tenía con los suyos —Ya es hora de que me vaya ¿vienen? —paro el futuro reproche de Midoriya con sus ojos acusadores, esos ojos que dictaban que la plática no había terminado entre ellos.

La casa quedo sola pero Izuku no estaba tranquilo, no vivía en paz, Todoroki tenía razón, siempre la tuvo desde el primer momento y el secreto que ambos cargaban estaba acabando con él, no sabía cuánto más podría evitar la desgracia que se avecinaba día con día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Todoroki-kun ¿Qué significo eso? —Uraraka no estaba feliz, se suponía que podrían alerta al peliverde de un posible daño y tratar de ayudarlo con consejos, estaba molesta con el albino y su bonita cara con el ceño fruncido parecido al de Bakugo lo confirmaba.

El héroe de hielo y fuego no pudo evitar mirar a la joven de 'cara redonda' como le solía apodar el rubio en sus años de escuela, era hermosa y amable, eso fue lo que Midoriya debió ver en ella en primer lugar, pero no fue lo único, era determinada por sus sueños, era fuerte y cuando estaba molesta ponía una cara horrible, su temperamento interno era fiero, duro y obstinado justo como Katsuki, eso fue lo que Midoriya llego a amar de ella, Izuku quería ser un príncipe salvador, tenia 'complejo de héroe' pero no quería a su lado a una princesa indefensa, necesitaba a un guerrero a su lado que comprendiera sus ideales y lo acompañara en el camino, estando Katsuki ocupado, Uraraka Ochako fue la opción obvia, todo hubiera sido más fácil si Midoriya se hubiera desposado con ella.

—Uraraka debes entender que Midoriya debe encargarse de este problema solo —no tenía derecho para contarle el secreto, no era suyo pero le estaba cobrando factura a un precio que no pensaba pagar— Él no me escuchara a mí y tampoco a ti, Midoriya solo tiene oídos para su 'Kacchan' —la castaña bajo la mirada entristecida, ella lo sabía pero no podía evitar preocuparse, asintió alejándose lentamente.

—No debiste tratarla así —Iida era más íntimo a Uraraka y sabia en carne propia lo que era sufrir por un amor no correspondido, recordarle que no era amada era cruel.

—Lo sé, te llevo a tu casa —ser sutil no era una de sus cualidades, él era brutalmente sincero por naturaleza —Estaré tranquilo si lo hago —no entendía últimamente a Iida y su constante rechazo a que lo acompañara, solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, luego tendría que hablar con su padre, si aconsejaba a Midoriya a ser franco él también debía serlo, a su padre no le gustaría, ni modo, eran la cartas que le toco jugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué mierda quería el trio de inútiles? —pregunto en cuanto vio a Izuku cruzar la puerta, aún estaba mojado y pese a tener un espectacular uso de sus piernas no era lo mismo que usar las manos.

El peliverde se apresuró a tomar una toalla, sabía que no insulto a sus amigos, Kacchan solía comportarse así con todo ser viviente incluso con él a pesar de los años— Visitarme, hace tiempo que no los veía —no era mentira, había descuidado su amistad en pos de su relación amorosa— Preguntaron por ti.

—¿Les preocupa que te deje en la ruina? —Pregunto haciendo referencia a las nuevas cosas en la casa— El que puso el tapiz tenía un quirk parecido al del cuatro ojos —comento, le había traído recuerdos por lo que lo hecho a patadas una vez hubiera terminado.

—Vaya debe ser muy rápido, me pregunto porque no es un héroe —por lo normal los sujetos con un quirk de rango mayor al C calificaban para ser héroes, la rapidez era un nivel B como Iida— ¿Tu como lo describirías? —mientras secaba esa tentadora espalda su vista buscaba su libro de apuntes.

—AH NO ¡Olvídalo nerd! No alimentare tu enfermo fetiche —en opinión de Katsuki el peliverde ya tenía suficientes cuadernos llenos de personas que apenas conocía y su quirk, en los últimos años ya no importaba si eran héroes, Izuku los apuntaba como si buscara algo, le había preocupado al inicio pero descarto la idea, solo estaba paranoico—. La visita fue rápida ¿Por qué? —por lo general esperaban a que bajara a 'socializar' para ahuyentarlos, quedarse solo 10 minutos no bastaría ni para terminarse los pasteles que había encargado en la mañana a ese molesto chiquillo, asistente de Deku.

—Tenían cosas que hacer…si…por eso fue rápido —mentir no era su fuerte y menos a Kacchan —Todoroki tenía prisa, algo con su padre —, los ojos rojos miraban dentro de su alma —menciono que tienen un jarrón igual que el de la sala —se alabó así mismo por su viveza al dejar de ser objeto de escrutinio.

—Apuesto a que ese bastardo te dijo que es absurdamente caro —solo habían sido un capricho y toparse con Monoma en su visita a esa galería de arte había sido una infortunada coincidencia, ese tipo seguía siendo igual de molesto que antaño— Lo devolveré mañana.

—Consérvalo Kacchan, sabes que puedes comprar lo que quieras —respondió besando el cuello que se le ofrecía oliendo a jazmines, su esposo no iba a devolver nada que quisiera si se debía a dinero aunque ese especularmente caro jarrón fuera horrible.

—¿Hasta a esa molesta copia barata? —Monoma no perdía el tiempo cuando se topaba con el otro rubio, que Katsuki no pudiera mandarlo a 'volar' literalmente lo tenía de malas, aunque su acoso había disminuido desde que Izuku tuviera mucho dinero.

—Sí, hasta a Monoma podemos 'comprar' si quieres —rio al decirlo porque aceptaba que si kacchan lo pedía no iba a negárselo aunque por el gruñido y el intento de codazo era obvio que tener a Monoma cerca no era del agrado del rubio y tampoco del suyo—. Los chicos preguntaron por tu salud —cambio el tema para que dejara de intentar golpearlo, sonrió al ver el cabello rubio—. Tu cabello esta largo ¿quieres cortarlo? —era suave, más de lo que hubiera pensado en un inicio.

—No esta largo, tiene estilo pero que podría saber un nerd como tú —solo le llegaba un poco abajo del cuello, Izuku solía enredar los dedos en él, parecía gustarle.

—Kacchan tú tienes estilo, eres genial —había cosas que no cambiaban, eso era algo que al rubio le gustaba de Izuku pero no lo diría en voz alta, la adoración con la que lo miraba.

—Muérete idiota —el peliverde sonrió mientras seguía secando el cabello rubio, cuando Kacchan se sentía avergonzado era fácil hacerlo enfadar.

—Como digas amor —Izuku le beso el cabello abordando un tema crucial y sensible —Tenemos cita con el medico hoy — sabía que al rubio le molestaba el asunto, en esos cinco años habían visitado cerca de 50 médicos con quirk, sin quirk, ninguno había podido hacer nada por él, una pena que Recovery Girl no pudiera hacer nada por su caso, simplemente su poder no era suficiente y con la cantidad de heridos que ese ataque a la ciudad dejo el día que Katsuki perdiera a sus padres y su don fue un milagro que sobreviviera, ella solía visitarlos una vez por semana como enfermera particular por pedido de Izuku, no podía curarlo pero podía calmarle el dolor—. Sera diferente, lo prometo —cada fracaso era doloroso pero no podían dejar de intentarlo, no quería generar falsas esperanzas pero confiaba en el poder de este joven médico, sabía que Kacchan aun deseaba ser un héroe sin importar cuando dijera que eso había quedado en el pasado.

—La última vez, no más Izuku —llamarlo por su nombre fue difícil al inicio reconociendo lo cabrón que fue con él en sus años de colegio, es más desde que eran niños, el karma le había dado una cruel bofetada por todos sus malvadas acciones contra el peliverde, Izuku había nacido sin Quirk y si bien ese hecho le había lastimado no había acabado con sus sueños, le había hecho fuerte, decidido y piadoso, su caso era distinto, no había dolor que se equiparara a perder su don, saber que jamás podría utilizarlo de nuevo cuando era parte de su cuerpo, de su ser —Solo una vez más —no se ilusionaría, sabía que era caso perdido, su don se había perdido junto a sus manos, no podía ni levantar una cuchara sin apretar los dientes, las drogas prescritas por los doctores le servían para apaciguar el dolor pero no eran cien por ciento efectivas por lo que la ayuda que no quería aceptar como tal de Recovery Girl le sentaba de maravilla, sus manos debieron haber sido cortadas desde las muñecas pero el tercamente se negó a convertirse literalmente en un lisiado, izuku le rogo que lo hiciera, que nada cambiaría el gran amor que le profesaba, que no soportaba verlo sufrir, ningún ruego consiguió convencerlo, Katsuki conservo el dolor junto a su honor, no se arrepintió dado que si lo hubiera hecho habría perdido a la persona a la que se negaba a confesar que amaba aunque esa acción se llevara la última esperanza de poder ser el mismo de nuevo, pero Izuku era el hombre que no cambiaba, el niño llorón que humedecía su hombro con sus lágrimas silenciosas mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, estaban tan unidos que Izuku le ahorraba la humillación de verle llorando haciéndolo en su lugar, valía el sacrificio.

.

.

.

.

.

A las afueras de la casa Midoriya una sombra miraba con atención las dos figuras juntas acurrucadas en la habitación principal, las cortinas le impedían ver más pero no importaba, escucho lo suficiente gracias a su Quirk, debía dar el informe a su jefe lo antes posible.

.

.

.

.

—Shoto llegas tarde, nuestros invitados ya se han ido —Endeavor se había retirado oficialmente hace unos años cuando su hijo mayor se vio rebasado por su empresa y sobretodo por su abuelo, sus negocios se habían ampliado y requerían su atención dado que ninguno de sus hijos exceptuando al mayor que portaba su nombre parecían querer ayudar a incrementar su fortuna solo a gastarla, de todos solo Shoto era un héroe profesional, el segundo mejor, parecía que era el destino de los Todoroki, en realidad ya no le importaba, desde la muerte de All Might ya no tenía caso, una parte de su espíritu murió con él, Toshinori fue un rival como no habia igual y fue el hombre que represento algo muy importante para él en el pasado marcando su destino y final.

—Tus invitados padre, yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos —su madre ya se lo había advertido pero el bicolor no lo había creído, la relación con su padre había mejorado comparado en como lo aborrecía en sus años adolescentes, Endeavor no era un mal hombre, no era villano, solo era ambicioso, deseoso de tener siempre lo mejor, ser el mejor, comportamiento arraigado en su mente no por cuenta propia, lo entendió al conocer a su abuelo, su padre era un dulce comparado con ese amargado hombre.

—Van a ser tus suegros Shoto —ya lo habían hablado y decidido, la muchacha de la casa Yaoyorozu tenía un don excepcional que sumado a los genes de su hijo asegurarían una futura descendencia poderosa digna de la casa Todoroki.

—Estas sordo o tonto, ya te dije que no me casare con ella —la linda mujer en la que había convertido Momo atraía muchos pretendientes sumado a la opulencia de su casa, tenían una clase social elevada que rivalizaba con las casas antiguas, dinero y quirk aseguraban una buena casta para un buen matrimonio, hechos que a Shoto no le importaban lo más mínimo, Momo era su amiga, no la mejor pero la consideraba una buena compañía, si bien sabía que a ella le gustaba desde colegio el sentimiento no era mutuo, no la iba a engañar solo para satisfacer a su padre, él ya tenía sus propios problemas cuando la pareja que había elegido parecía huirle como al demonio el último mes sumado al detestable chantaje que traía pendiendo sobre su cabeza del que su honorable familia no sabía nada.

—¿Esa es forma de hablarle a tu padre? —lo seria en años posteriores, peores cosas habían salido de la boca de Shoto antes contra el pelirojo, no fue hasta comprender las razones y que toda verdad tenía dos caras que empezó a tolerar a su padre y respetarlo como tal, decir que lo había perdonado era poco, hasta lo apreciaba, más aun ahora que estaba en sus zapatos a punto de ser obligado a un matrimonio que no deseaba, su padre podrá haber sido lo peor con su madre según él pero nunca lo había obligado a nada detestable, fue Shoto quien quiso ser héroe, fue Shoto quien deseo entrar a UA tarde en su determinación siendo la influencia de su padre la que le abrió las puertas, fue Shoto quien decidió ocultar su parte de fuego negándola como suya por lo que le costó acostumbrase a usarla, fue Shoto quien decidió no visitar a su madre cuando niño, fue Shoto quien decidió odiar a su padre por recluir a su madre en un centro psiquiátrico pero no a su madre que le dejo una cicatriz permanente en la cara, fue su padre quien oculto el hecho y no dejo que su madre pagara su culpa en la cárcel, fue su padre quien nunca le obligo a hacer lo que él no deseara, fue su padre quien le dio libertad de hacer y decir lo que quisiera, fue su padre quien le salvo la vida cuando casi cae ante un villano por confiarse a su gran poder y era su padre la actual razón por la que aún no estaba casado con la mujer que no quería desde los 17 años como le paso a él.

—Yo decidiré con quien me caso —De no haber sido un matrimonio arreglado Endeavor jamás se habría unido a la madre de Shoto, él y sus hermanos no hubieran existido.

—Así no funcionan las cosas en esta familia —Endeavor suspiro a los recuerdos del pasado, él podía ser todo lo que dijeran y más, era arrogante, podía ser cruel, tenía un ego elevado deseando ser el mejor en todo, era un cretino todopoderoso pero no era libre, Toshinori lo sobrepasaba con ese poder descomunal del que nunca supo su procedencia porque hizo oídos sordos a las explicaciones del rubio, ni que se lo hubiera pedido, pero eso no lo hizo desistir, planeaba ser el mejor por su cuenta, no era su intención dejar sus sueños a la siguiente generación.

—Que el abuelo decidiera con quien te casarías no determinara mi matrimonio — Shoto no era sumiso, su padre no lo había criado así, lo había hecho fuerte y frio como el hielo de su madre pero sin apagar el fuego de su espíritu, Todoroki Shoto era libre —, no pienso atar mi vida a una mujer que no amo como tú —no podría hacerlo, terminaría repitiendo la historia de su padre, incluso sus hijos lo odiarían en el futuro, se convertiría en aquello que juro destruir.

—Respeta a tu madre ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así? —No podía decir que la amaba, no era así pero ella fue su amiga alguna vez y se llevaban relativamente bien hoy en día.

—La respeto —suspiro a sus palabras, lo hacía pese a que de los dos padres que le toco tener su madre era la que le dejo una cicatriz palpable, el odio a su padre recaía principalmente en la tristeza de su madre, nunca se molestó en notar que su padre tampoco era feliz —a ambos, son mis padres, no quiero un matrimonio sin amor.

—Lo intentamos, no funciono —Eran muy jóvenes, inmaduros, enamorados de sus sueños que se extinguieron con la llegada del primer hijo haciéndolos distanciarse, nunca buscaron ese destino —Creí que sería fácil, era joven —criado en una familia tradicional no pudo negarse, debía hacer lo que sus padres mandaran, así fue criado y en la ingenuidad de la adolescencia se metió de cabeza a algo que lo superaba desde el inicio.

—Lo sé, tu solo sabes obedecer — Podía ser fuerte, ser un héroe pero la crianza era lo que lo hacia la persona que era, Endeavor fue criado para enorgullecer a la familia, para hacer lo necesario para elevar su casa, aunque no fuera de su gusto —Lo lamento —Shoto fue criado para ser el mejor pero por sí mismo, su padre nunca lo obligo a usar su poder contra su voluntad, nunca lo obligo a dejar de ser el mismo.

—Él ya sabe lo de ese muchacho, ten cuidado —no eran amigos pero eran padre e hijo, su relación había mejorado desde que su madre volviera a casa.

—Yo me encargare del abuelo —ese hombre era terco y duro escudado tras su dinero, era un hueso duro de roer parecido a su padre pero mucho más cruel— elegiré a mi pareja —estaría solo, la compañía de su padre no se hizo sola, el dinero de su abuelo ataba ambas manos de su progenitor, su casa era regalo de su padre pero aun así estaría preparado para mudarse, no seguiría ordenes de nadie, no había sido criado para obedecer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—No has pensado en mudarte —pregunto el rubio mirando con recelo a una rata pasar cerca de sus pies, vivir en esas condiciones en uno de los barrios más bajos de la ciudad no era digno de un héroe.

—No, mis informantes no podrían llegar a mí —no le faltaba el dinero al ser considerado el tercer mejor héroe, su antigua casa aun esperaba su regreso— Y como 'alguien' se niega a ayudarme no me queda de otra —justifico mirando a su acompañante directamente.

—No me eches la culpa, fuiste tú quien se mantuvo en anonimato por tres años, aun no entiendo que te hizo reaparecer —su ascenso como héroe fue brutalmente rápido, se ganó un lugar entre los mejores a punta de fuerza, capturar a los villanos parecía que era el objetivo de su vida sin embargo no lo hacía por su sentido del deber, buscaba algo, más bien a alguien.

—Sabes bien porque volví —tres años intento de todo para hacer que las cosas fueran como antes, mantuvo la esperanza y la fe porque aún no lo había perdido—, por quien volví —hecho que cambio hace dos años, su compañero ya no era suyo.

—Ya deberías dejarlo en paz —el joven rubio portador de la electricidad estaba harto de esa situación, Midoriya también era su amigo, que dos de sus compañeros de colegio quisieran matarse a la primera oportunidad no era agradable, en campo de combate eran un enemigo más del otro, nunca se habían prestado ayuda, aunque sabía que el problema venia de su amigo.

—Ya hablamos de esto Kaminari —25 años y no los demostraba, amargado y rencoroso parecía envejecer por dentro aunque su cuerpo se mantuviera saludable y fuerte como una montaña poderosa, invencible.

—Está bien, no me meteré —no era asunto suyo—, ya no se ni porque sigo siendo tu amigo si ni siquiera puedo opinar— a veces se lo preguntaba pero al recibir ese abrazo y sonrisa junto a esos ojos cálidos le daba la respuesta, Kirishima aún era amable y cariñoso con sus amigos, lástima que de todos los que hubiera habido solo el siguiera a su lado, aun le costaba creer que su buen amigo fuera capaz de hacer eso, quería creer que había una explicación y por eso aún continuaba a su lado.

El aludido sonrió —Te lo agradezco, eres el único que permanece a mi lado —Sero lo había golpeado, Mina le había recriminado y los demás simplemente le habían desconocido más aun cuando casi mata a Mineta por atreverse a felicitarlo por su "buena decisión", solo Kaminari le había dado el beneficio de la duda aunque sabía que no le creía.

—Agradécelo y escucha mi consejo —su buen amigo debía dejar el pasado atrás si deseaba tener un futuro, provocar a Midoriya a la menor oportunidad no traería nada bueno, solo revivir el doloroso pasado.

—No puedo, él me robo a Katsuki —Kaminari no se atrevió a expresar que había sido el propio Kirishima quien sacara a ese explosivo hombre de su vida no de la mejor forma posible—, y lo convirtió en su perra —una posesión más de su gran mansión que podía usar a su gusto.

—Se casó con él, es distinto —Katsuki no era alguna especie de objeto sexual desechable, Midoriya lo respetaba a un grado enfermizo, maldita sea la suerte que el hombre veía a través de los ojos de ese rubio desesperante.

—Eso no significa nada, siempre lo odio —un desagrado de niños que había crecido con los años y si bien llegaron al punto de tolerarse y poder trabajar juntos sin atacarse no se comparaba con lo que ellos compartieron.

—¿Estás demente? Midoriya se volvía loco cuando no podía protegerle, ya sabes tiene complejo de príncipe salvador —Midoriya siempre estuvo detrás de Katsuki, sea por admiración, pasión o amor, siempre lo siguió.

—Me refiero a 'mi' Katsuki —Kisrihima no era estúpido, sabía muy bien que Deku tenía muchos sentimientos contradictorios para con Katsuki, lo admiraba, lo envidiaba, quería ser como él, deseaba superarlo, todos y cada uno de esas emociones mutaron en su momento excepto…que quería a Katsuki a su lado, eso no había cambiado.

—El no… — _es tuyo_ completo en su mente incapaz de hacerlo por la boca, esos ojos rojos amigables podían cambiar a filos cuchillos retándolo a decir lo que pensaba.

—Mi Katsuki se casó con él por venganza contra mí —Katsuki no era falso, podía ser malhumorado, colérico e insoportable la mayoría del tiempo pero era genuino, no mentía y esa era una de las cualidades que él amaba del rubio, sabía que unió su vida a la de Izuku en un arranque de rabia, herido en su orgullo, Katsuki busco la forma de lastimarlo y lo consiguió.

—No te vas a rendir—, Kirishima se había equivocado de una manera horrible pero para Kaminari todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, más aun alguien que había sufrido tanto su penitencia como el pelinegro, lo ayudaría aunque tuviera que llevarse por el camino a muchos—, ¿Qué quieres que haga? —ser espía doble no era precisamente lo que más le gustaba pero si lo hacía para vivir lo haría por un amigo, los beneficios de no ser un héroe reconocido, su trabajo era de un agente doble escondido tras la oscuridad, trabajaba para el bien de la sociedad, no debió pasar tanto tiempo revisando videos de Stain pero ya era tarde para retractarse.

—Quiero que investigues un tipo de Quirk y donde hallar a su poseedor —ninguno de sus compañeros de UA tenía ese tipo de poder, ese don capaz de acabar con su vida en un instante, sabía que fue premeditado y dado que no tenía enemigos el 'ataque' fue personal, el objetivo era quitarle lo que por derecho era suyo, en cuanto lo encontrara haría pagar al causante de su dolor, maldito fuera el don y haría arder en el infierno al poseedor.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo, debo acotar que esta es la primera vez que escribo en Fanfiction, lo he publicado en Wattpad pero la plataforma me da ciertos problemas por lo que estoy probando aquí ya que tiene buenas referencias, espero que se publique bien.

Hasta nuevo aviso.


	2. sueños y fantasías de un héroe

Sus ideales, la forma que tenia de dominar con palabras, su fuerza y agilidad, eran impresionantes, no podía dejar de ver esas grabaciones que le había costado robar, si, las obtuvo de manera ilegal ya que no estaban a la venta.

—Guau es genial —esas cintas se estaban por arruinar por lo que debía hacer copias continuas —Stain es el mejor —Kaminari siguió sus pasos, no era su intención pero la fuerza de sus palabras calo profundo en su espíritu, él quería ser así, un salvador oculto en las sombras, bueno, ya no estaba oculto tras los acontecimientos de hace cinco años pero seguro estaba por ahí 'enseñando' a futuros alumnos.

—Otra vez Stain, ya estoy harta —las descargas de energía seguían doliendo pero Kaminari ya se había acostumbrado tras tantos años.

—Jirou eso duele, además no tiene nada de malo —gracias a su 'héroe' tenía una meta, antes de Stain solo quería ser un héroe solo porque sí, porque obtendría fama y las chicas le seguirían, tendría una buena vida, no tenía vocación verdadera por entonces.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? —no tenía caso tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario, para ese tonto rubio Stain era una especie de meta a lograr, mientras no se volviera un criminal que mata héroes falsos por las calles estaba bien, hacia un favor a la sociedad con su trabajo, era un buen chico aunque ella no lo dijera de frente.

—Uhm no creo que te guste —Jirou era una bella mujer, no tenía mucho pecho pero a Kaminari le gustaba su carácter, su forma fuerte de ser, era dura pero dulce, no podía ocultarle nada, era su mejor amiga y la mujer que llevaba años amando en el más profundo secreto.

—¿Kirishima? —nunca fue su intención apartarlo del grupo, ella solo supo rumores de todo lo que sucedió, estaba de viaje en esos tiempos, sus demás compañeros se encargaron de exiliar al pelirrojo más bien sea dicho Kirishima se exilió solo, desapareciendo del mapa sin dar explicación de la noche a la mañana regresando sorpresivamente tres años después y lo primero que hizo fue casi matarse a golpes con Midoriya, bonita forma de volver a la vida.

—Es mi amigo y antes de que digas nada pienso ayudarlo —Kaminari podía ser infantil y fácil de subestimar pero era leal, no era el idiota que aparentaba de otra forma no habría sobrevivido en la línea de trabajo que eligió.

—Has lo que quieras —No tenía ningún bando, ella era objetiva, más que ninguno de los hombres involucrados, había visto de primera mano el lazo que habían formado Kirishima y Bakugo en sus años de colegio y aunque no había presenciado su rompimiento sabía que el gran amor que los unía era mutuo dado que Bakugo Katsuki el joven prodigio de UA que se graduó con honores como el mejor de su generación nunca sonreía de verdad con nadie excepto él, las sonrisas sardónicas y prepotentes eran para el mundo pero su 'verdadera' cara estaba reservada para ese hombre que le adoraba con una devoción tan grande que era palpable, que le protegía y respetaba con la promesa de seguir haciéndolo hasta el último día de su vida porque Katsuki era el único hombre que llego a amar, era la luz que lo guiaba, el brillo que al alejarse lo sumió en la más profunda oscuridad—, pero ten en cuenta las consecuencias —Midoriya Izuku era una persona difícil de entender, podía parecer simple y común pero no lo era, a primera vista como muchos peco de creerlo débil y no apto para ser héroe, se equivocó, lo creyó un tanto estúpido por perseguir una causa perdida ¡no era secreto para ella! Su quirk le permitió escuchar…demasiado si le preguntaran sobretodo el último año, que el peliverde susurraba sin parar lo mucho que le gustaba cierto rubio y lo usara para sus 'desfogues' no era algo a lo que se hubiera acostumbrado por lo que le costó verlo a la cara los primeros meses hasta que acepto que esas 'fantasías' serian permanentes dado que solo eran eso, Izuku no tenía la más mínima oportunidad en su opinión de lograr esa clase de acercamiento con su explosivo y temperamental compañero, volvió a equivocarse, Izuku era un hombre que luchaba por lo que quería pero Kirishima estaba en el juego y tenía ventaja, el pelirrojo no cometería el error de hacer una estupidez, fue la última vez que aposto contra sí misma y perdió. Midoriya el actual héroe número uno era un gran hombre, un hombre que lucho día a día por ganarse el cariño de ese rubio histérico, por robarle el novio a Kirishima Eijiro, las cosas por su nombre, Izuku no solo era el ladrón que robo el novio a un amigo sino que encima se casó con él tirando a la basura dos años de noviazgo con Uraraka, lo que no sabía fue por qué Katsuki acepto dado que si algo había aprendido en UA era que el rubio no toleraba que lo protegieran y parecía tener una especial rivalidad con su actual esposo pero las intenciones de Midoriya no estaban en duda, lo quería con cariño de amigos, con lujuria de hombre y deseo de proteger, lo amaba con una devoción profunda, era la luz que iluminaba su vida, Kaminari estaba metiéndose a terreno minado y ella no estaba segura de que pudiera salir entero, de lo que tenía certeza era que acabado el 'juego' uno de esos hombres perdería la luz que le impulsaba a seguir para siempre.

—Lo estoy Jiro, créeme que lo estoy pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás —después de todo qué clase de persona presencia de primera mano que su mejor amigo sufra sin poder encontrar la salida del oscuro túnel en el cual llevaba vagando durante años, lo consideraba un hermano y le dolía verlo marchitarse y ver que lo demás lo alejaran cuando en el pasado el entonces pelirrojo fuera un faro de luz, con sueños de una vida feliz como héroe a lado del amor de su vida, con esperanza en el futuro y amor en el corazón. Kirishima se habrá equivocado en sus decisiones pasadas pero él no era quien para juzgarlo, todos tenían derecho a pecar y tener la oportunidad de ser perdonados, Kirishima quería rectificar y él le ayudaría estando consiente que para asegurar la felicidad de su amigo tendría que acabar con la de otro, no tenía nada contra Midoriya pero su mejor amigo era Kirishima.

La pelinegra solo le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza aceptando que había madurado antes de irse cerrando la puerta del departamento del que tenía una copia de la llave dado que Kaminari había insistido que la tuviera por si algo llegaba a pasarle, su trabajo no era el más seguro pero había otra razón para dársela, una que no pensaba contarle.

El video de Stain volvió a reproducirse mientras el rubio eléctrico desviaba la vista al informe que Jirou 'su colega' había dejado sobre su escritorio, un nuevo trabajo seguramente de búsqueda, leyó superficialmente "Controlo mi mente, lo deje entrar por la puerta, sabía que estaba mal pero…" Stain sonreía al escalar ese muro, era su parte favorita del escape del 'villano' grabado por aficionados, se lograba ver bien pese a que hubiera poca luz, tomo el escrito y lo guardo en la gaveta, lo terminaría después, esos trabajos no eran fáciles por lo tanto podía darse tiempo, primero buscaría al sujeto que su amigo requería aunque no era urgente, el plan que Kirishima estaba madurando aún estaba incompleto, requería de muchos factores externos y de que cierto ratón muy listo cayera en la trampa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Levanta ambas manos —Katsuki obedeció de mala gana, de inicio el joven doctor no le daba confianza precisamente por eso, era demasiado joven, debía tener unos 20 a lo mucho, si médicos veteranos especializados en el área no habían podido lograr el más mínimo avance en su caso, ni siquiera el prodigio de UA Recovery Girl no le tenía la más mínima fe al pelinegro que le tomaba las manos como algún tipo de vidente esperando que la respuesta a su problema viniera del universo sumado a que le había quitado las vendas por lo que el contacto directo piel a piel dolía como brasa a carne viva porque se las estaba apretando con algo de fuerza.

Izuku compartió una mirada con su esposo preocupado que el dichoso doctor genio fuera un fraude, no sabía mucho de él en realidad solo que había sanado personas con problemas incurables de distintas ciudades según los rumores que escucho de casualidad en la ciudad mientras hacia la compra hace unos meses, el muchacho se le había acercado reconociéndolo como el Héroe número uno y se había puesto a su servicio de inmediato ofrecimiento que había rechazado con amabilidad dado que no lo conocía y su juventud no le daba confianza, estaba mal discriminar a los jóvenes, de esa forma nunca podrían hacerse un nombre pero si se trataba de experimentar Izuku prefería que el 'conejillo de indias' fuera otro y no su adorado esposo, Tetsuo era su nombre, recién graduado y con grandes aspiraciones siguió topándose en su camino 'casualmente' cada vez que iba de compra, con el paso de los días y semanas consiguió que le prestara su atención por lo que recaudó información del joven, acababa de ingresar al hospital más reconocido del país como médico regente por recomendación de alguien importante de quien no pudo obtener su identidad, seguramente algún pariente rico, no le prestó atención, le dio solo una oportunidad por sus supuestos talentos pero hasta el momento lo único que había hecho había sido analizar a su esposo de pies a cabeza lo que de por si le había molestado sumado a que a leguas estaba provocando dolor en su orgulloso rubio que no había movido un musculo fingiendo que todo estaba bien pero Izuku lo conocía bien, Katsuki no le había mirado una sola vez desde que empezara la revisión lo que significaba que no quería cruzar miradas por si su fachada se rompía, tantos años y aún no comprendía que con él podía mostrase débil, que siempre estaría dispuesto a protegerle y evitarle cualquier clase de dolor.

—Es suficien… — Estuvo a punto de agarrar a ese medicucho del cuello de no ser por el repentino movimiento del suelo ¡Justo ahora! Que inoportuno. En un segundo se encontró a lado del rubio abrazándolo contra la pared soportando el impacto del temblor mientras hábilmente arrastro al doctor bajo un mesón de madera resguardando que no saliera volando con una de sus fuertes piernas permaneciendo en esa posición hasta que el terreno dejo de temblar unos minutos después, suficiente tiempo para que todo en la habitación terminara revuelto desde los cuadros hasta los floreros junto a un sinfín de papeles que Izuku intuyo como registros de otros pacientes.

No quería mirar por la ventana, los característicos gritos de ayuda llenaban el lugar pidiendo auxilio, el peliverde no se movió de su posición rogando que no fuera lo que pensaba, supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando otro temblor hizo tambalear la estructura y unos rayos caían del cielo iluminando el lugar opacado por la oscuridad que los había rodeado por escasos segundos, ¡VILLANOS! al parecer un ataque severo, Izuku se mantuvo quieto aplastando con su peso a su pareja sin darse cuenta que el joven médico se había alejado por la fuerza del ultimo temblor junto a la mesa hasta el otro extremo del cuarto, en lo único que podía pensar era en la seguridad de la persona que aprisionaba contra su pecho, no tenía salida, su conciencia puntillo mientras los gritos en la calle aumentaban.

Los villanos eran una molestia que parecían saber el momento exacto para atacar, uno donde Izuku tenía las manos atadas, la ciudad estaba siendo atacada y sus habitantes en peligro dado que hasta esa fuerte estructura como era el hospital apenas había permanecido en pie, no podía dejar a Katsuki solo sin protección, se mordió los labios maquinando mil ideas y sus consecuencias, pensando en qué hacer sin notar que los gritos más cercanos venían del rubio que le había alejado de una patada a pesar del pequeño espacio que los separada, el golpe lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces inútil?! —Obviamente pararse como un idiota a los ojos de su esposo, Midoriya Izuku el héroe número uno no se iba a quedar como estatua a mitad de ese cuarto, no si Katsuki podía evitarlo— ¡Ve a salvarlos! —Izuku quiso responder pero esos ojos rojos como gemas le miraban con la intensidad de una hoguera retándolo a decirle que no lo creía capaz de defenderse solo, que lo creía tan débil y estúpido como para no poder encontrar refugio.

Izuku sonrió, amaba a ese hombre a tal grado que había olvidado que tenía al frente a un guerrero fuerte que podía mandar al hospital a cualquiera con una patada de sus fuertes piernas, no era una princesa indefensa, era un hombre que podía luchar y protegerse a sí mismo, eso era lo que Izuku amaba de él y parecía haberlo olvidado por como Katsuki solía ser amable con él a su manera permitiéndole tocarle, besarle, amarle como siempre deseo, había olvidado que lo que más odiaba el rubio era que lo menospreciaran, que lo consideraran inferior y necesitado de protección como un niño o una mujer débil— Deséame suerte —le robo un cálido beso antes de reír por su respuesta tan amorosa.

—No la necesitas, regresa vivo si no quieres que te mate idiota —fue lo último que dijo al verle tomar impulso y saltar por la ventana con una sonrisa en la cara, « _Ten suerte»_ deseo apretando las manos sintiendo el dolor físico y emocional recorrerlo desde adentro, quería acompañarlo porque por más que repitiera que odiaba a los héroes daría todo lo que poseía por volver a ser uno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shoto literalmente debió sacarse a su padre de encima para poder correr al lugar del incidente, que su abuelo estuviera molesto le importaba muy poco, que quisiera hablarle también, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para ser reprendido después, apresuro su camino haciendo puentes de hielo pero el ataque estaba alejado de la ciudad, debía dejar de correr al rescate de sus amigos a la primera llamada, ni siquiera eso, un miserable mensaje donde Midoriya le daba la ubicación de Katsuki, podía haberlo ignorado pero con qué cara miraría al peliverde después o peor aún con qué cara se miraría al espejo si a Katsuki le pasaba algo.

—Kirishima —toparse a mitad de camino con el héroe apodado La muralla indestructible era demasiada casualidad, el incidente no había salido ni en las noticias todavía dado que había pasado hace escasos 10 minutos y estaban muy alejados del lugar para sentir el impacto, de no ser por Midoriya no se hubiera enterado —¿A dónde te diriges?

Todoroki Shoto y Kirishima Eijiro no habían congeniado bien en UA simplemente porque no eran compatibles, nunca habían intercambiado más de algunas palabras necesarias, no se llevaban mal pero tampoco bien, Todoroki era demasiado neutral y frio para convivir animadamente con alguien que por entonces era demasiado confianzudo y alegre como Kirishima.

—Metete en tus asuntos Todoroki —hostil, su comportamiento era peligroso dado que había endurecido las manos en puntas afiladas, el bicolor no podía afirmar al 100% que no las tuviera así desde el inicio pero algo en la mirada dura y roja le decía que no era así— que tienes tus propios problemas—amenaza, había una chispa de peligro en sus palabras por lo cual instintivamente Shoto le dejo el paso libre quedando momentáneamente parado ¿Qué problema le conocía Kirishima?

No tardó en darle alcance usando su hielo— ¿Tienes algo que ver con mis problemas? —Todoroki era directo por lo que no le extraño que el pelinegro lo viera con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu vida no me interesa Todoroki —tenía sentido, el nulo interés era mutuo pero la sonrisa descarada en los labios ajenos le hizo plantearse lo contrario— a menos que tú tengas que ver con mis problemas ¿Lo tienes? —Todoroki recordó la sensación familiar de la primera vez que vio una serpiente a la edad de cuatro años, se sentía "acorralado" y lo peor era que no era bueno para mentir.

" _Todoroki por favor…dame tiempo, no estoy listo para…dejarle ir"_

Amistad, ¿en qué momento se dejó influenciar por ese sentimiento? tan cálido que alegraba su vida, tan pesado como cadenas de acero que lo estaban hundiendo, el solo se había metido en ese problema por tratar de ser todo lo contrario que su padre incluyendo el tener amigos, de haber sabido el precio consideraría volver atrás en momentos como estos y decirle a Midoriya que no se metiera en su vida pero ya era tarde y lo hecho no se podía cambiar así como no podía obviar la parte de culpa que tenía por el secreto en el que no tenía nada que ver y por lo tanto nulo derecho de revelarlo.

—No —esa maraña de engaño alrededor de Midoriya, Kirishima y Bakugo no era su problema.

—¿Lo amas? —Shoto estaba por preguntar a quien se refería cuando otra pregunta lo hizo sudar—, Tus seres queridos siempre están en peligro cuando te ocupas de proteger a ajenos —instintivamente su lado de fuego reacciono prendiéndose en llamas, siempre que no podía controlar sus emociones su lado izquierdo tomaba el control, era su parte sincera, lejos de lo racional, expresaba su verdadero sentir—. ¿Por qué te pones así Todoroki? No dije nada malo —la amenaza que recibió hace unas semanas, no, no podía ser, debía ser una coincidencia, Kirishima no se atrevería, era un héroe no un villano, ¿acaso a ese nivel lo habían acorralado? Por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer—. A menos que estés mintiendo —no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el otro héroe tomo impulso y se alejó.

¿En qué clase de problema se había metido?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde está tu hijo Enji? —ya no era un niño, era un adulto fuerte e independiente, no debía temer a papá, Todoroki Enji fue un héroe osado y orgulloso, no le temía a nada excepto…— Responde —su padre siempre lo culpo, no tuvo la culpa pero cargo con ese estigma, era hijo único, el único varón, era inteligente, fuerte y de porte digno con ojos aguamarina de cielo en verano y cabello rojo como llamas de fuego tan hermoso como su don de nacimiento, ahí estaba el problema, 'su don' tan solo uno o al menos así su padre lo veía, su padre poseía dos quirk, el fuego del infierno heredado de su ancestro varón y la manipulación del aire regalo de su madre y sus antecesores.

Todoroki Enji podía controlar el fuego y además podía manipularlo formando figuras con el haciendo su don no solo mortal sino certero por herencia de su propia madre pero su padre no consideraba a esa "manipulación" como un segundo quirk habiendo deseado que su heredero poseyera una verdadera manipulación como él lo hacía con el aire que empezaba a escasear alrededor de su hijo.

—No esta padre —Enji odiaba el segundo quirk de su progenitor, poder absorber y anular el aire era una atrocidad, un don maldito en manos de su padre que jamás quiso ser un héroe dado que no pensaba andar por las sucias calles salvando pequeños inútiles que no podían defenderse por sí solos, pudo ser el héroe más grande sin esforzarse pero decidió mantenerse como un gran señor con grandes empresas que no tuviera que meterse en problemas que no eran de su incumbencia.

—Es irreverente y malcriado —Shoto lo era, hacia lo que quería y le costaba ser obediente—. Debo ponerle un alto dado que tú no puedes — y sabia como hacerlo, había investigado bien a su nieto y sabía que hilos jalar para hacerlo obedecer.

—¡Padre! —su hijo, a él no, su padre podía haber acabado con su vida desde el inicio pero no repetiría la historia con su hijo menor, su padre no tenía interés en los mayores por ser lo que llamaba 'uniquirk', sin valor, débiles aún más los que habían heredado el don de su madre, hielo, delgado y frágil, poder que podía fulminar en un segundo que irónicamente había alabado en el pasado, interés que había pasado al notar que tenía un gen dominante que habían heredado la mayoría de sus nietos —Shoto lo está pensando, no lo presiones eso no funciona —excusas, no sabía cuánto más podría mantenerlas, "solo tiene 17años aún es un niño" él también tenía 17 cuando contrajo matrimonio pero su madre no tuvo el valor para decir nada en contra, pero él no era su madre—, tomara la mejor decisión solo dale un poco más de tiempo —tiempo, solo un poco más para poder formular un plan, no había sido un buen padre de inicio, era muy joven pero el tiempo curo ese desperfecto, fue cruel creyendo erróneamente que solo demostrando fuerza y supremacía podría alcanzar la cima, perdió el camino mientras buscaba liberarse de las cadenas imaginarias que representaba la influencia de su padre exigiendo más de él que lo que podía dar, aprendió a ser un padre con tiempo el mismo que Shoto necesitaba para librarse de su destino.

—Dile que venga a verme cuando regrese —por ahora Enji controlaba la situación habiendo insinuado al jefe de la casa Yaoyorozu que su hijo estaba en la cúspide de su carrera y que no era buen momento para casarse, insinuación muy sutil que ni su padre había previsto—. Una cosa más Enji no actúes a mi espalda —o eso creía.

El aire volvió a esparcirse a su alrededor dejándolo respirar con normalidad en cuanto salió de esa oficina, miro a la ventana viendo a la que era aún su esposa caminar del brazo de su única hija, no podía contar con ella, era triste decirlo pero tenía tan poco carácter, ni siquiera aparentaba seguridad como él, seguridad y confianza que nunca tuvo, siempre se sintió inferior, subestimado por su padre y vencido por Toshinori, siempre a la sombra de alguien mejor, orgullo como escudo protegiendo su ego y autoestima heridos ¿de dónde Shoto había sacado tanta fortaleza? y no solo eso, era noble, amable y caballeroso, definitivamente no parecía hijo de ellos dos a no ser por la apariencia, su madre no podía ayudarlo, él lo intentaba sin resultado, miro al cielo pensando en que hacer y porque su hijo era tan independiente, tan buen amigo, su padre estaba calmado lo que significaba que estaba muy molesto, suspiro llamándolo— Shoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Maldición —Fue un golpe fuerte, Midoriya logró esquivarlo con éxito pero aun así había recibido el ataque por el impacto a su costado derecho, no podía darse el lujo de atacar, no con la niña en sus brazos que sangraba copiosamente de la cien, siempre fue un héroe independiente, nunca quiso compañeros pese a que Iida y Uraraka se lo habían sugerido, incluso Todoroki una vez, actualmente esos tres eran compañeros, Izuku los ayudaba cuando podía y ellos correspondían cuando se encontraban, no era un arreglo obligatorio, después de todo ningún heredero de One for All tenía una pareja, amigos que los apoyaban sí; pero no un compañero fijo, regla que Izuku habría roto sin pensar de no ser porque al único que quería como compañero no podía tenerlo por lo que luchar solo estaba bien para él sin embargo en momentos como este desearía tener a alguien a quien poder confiar la seguridad de la niña y poder pelear en toda su capacidad—. No —salto y por muy pocos metros consiguió coger a la infante de no más de cinco años en brazos, no debía escapar por los edificios dado que los villanos veían en su 'preciada carga' un objetivo para debilitarlo.

Eran dos, uno podía controlar la tierra al tocarla, crear sismos de diferente magnitud, era hombre con un don era poderoso, el otro era más ágil, tenía fuerza y fue quien logro hacerlo soltar brevemente a la frágil pequeña con un golpe certero en su brazo derecho el cual había hormigueado, no era una herida real más bien un choque eléctrico entumecedor, no sabía su identidad dado que ambos usaban mantos negros pero el primero era muy grande para ser mujer, el segundo controlaba los rayos 'por favor que no pueda crearlos' la niña no soportaría un ataque así, había perdido a la madre antes de llegar aplastada por un edificio no quería renunciar a la niña también.

Se cuadro en espera de otro ataque, sus temores se habían cumplido, el segundo sujeto podía crear los rayos sacando su habilidad en pos del clima, se alimentaba de la naturaleza, era una de esas habilidades que desequilibraba lo racional, una evolución poderosa que rompía la estabilidad, según sabia había poderes difíciles de controlar como el de Eri y tal parecía que cada generación que pasaba se hacían más inestables, algún día serian la perdición de este mundo.

—No puede ser —¿Amigo o enemigo? Estaba en la cuerda floja y la persona que se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad definiría el posible curso de la batalla.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

—Aléjate de la ventana —Katsuki rechazo el toque mirando de mala manera a ese joven fraude, por su culpa estaban ahí, no sabía cómo había engañado al peliverde con eso de ser un genio en medicina dado que su brazo sangrante decía lo contrario manchando el suelo de carmín.

—¡Déjame inútil! No soy una basura indefensa —odiaba que los demás lo consideraran 'frágil' solo por su discapacidad—, si no te has dado cuenta eres tú el que sangra idiota —escupió sin retenerle la mirada, solo quería volver a casa, tal como lo prometió era la última vez, el medico era un fraude, no volvería a intentarlo, se acabó.

El joven galeno se quedó observando a su paciente, Midoriya Izuku no le había hablado de él más que lo estrictamente necesario, lo conocía solo por escasas fotografías, no era amigo de la farándula, era más atractivo en persona pese a su ceño fruncido, tenía mal carácter y era fácil de provocar, los rumores decían que controlaba su temperamento comparado a la adolescencia, se preguntó como era antes de perder su quirk, físicamente era muy bello, cabello rubio casi cenizo al igual que las cejas, ojos rojos, apasionados, vivos apaciguados por pestañas blancas y finas, fue lo que llamo su atención, mostraban reto, provocación, ya veía porque ese hombre le amaba como lo hacía— ¿Te refieres a esto? — esos ojos rojos tan audaces se ampliaron tanto que era cómico ante la verdad que no creía, estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada, su don la provocaba sin excepción.

—¿C…cómo? —Ni Recovery Girl podía hacer eso, el sangrante corte en el brazo de ese joven no estaba, la bata rota y manchada de sangre confirmaba que había estado ahí, era imposible, solo había pasado unos segundos, ese nivel de recuperación no era natural, según sabia ese don se había perdido y solo sujetos llamados Nomu lo poseían en el pasado, acaso la especie seguía evolucionando ¿Quién era él?

—Te lo mostrare luego después de todo soy tu médico —sonrió confiado, sabiendo que había ganado interés de ese rubio prepotente—. Ahora acompáñame abajo, que pueda 'curarme' no significa que quiera acabar en pedazos— por protegerte pensó, no sabía lo que querían esos villanos pero que atacaran esa ciudad justo a ese día a esa hora era mucha coincidencia.

El hospital estaba relativamente vacío, sin electricidad y con amenaza de derrumbe las escaleras serian una tumba segura, Tetsuo asimilo la situación estando seguro de poder sobrevivir pero su mayor esfuerzo radicaba en la fiera a su lado, un camino de goma unía la ventana más cercana con el suelo, un quirk bastante útil en ese tipo de situaciones era propiedad de uno de los pacientes, conseguir que se la prestaran primero a Katsuki no fue difícil dado su problema, lograr que este no se quejara y aceptara el favor fue el reto.

Afuera el caos era mayor ¿Dónde estaban los héroes? Todo le hacía refirmar su teoría que el ataque no fue coincidencia.

—Ya suéltame —El joven médico puso mala cara mientras se sobaba el brazo, lo habían pateado por intentar ayudar, se preguntaba si ese rubio era cariñoso con su esposo o el héroe era masoquista.

—Si te caes no creas que saltare detrás —esperaba que se disculpara al ver que necesitaba su ayuda, abrió mucho los ojos al ver a su paciente sujetarse al improvisado 'puente' con la parte interna de los codos mientras descendía cual tobogán, 'inteligente y rubio rara combinación' le comenzaba a agradar.

Katsuki analizo la situación con rapidez llegando a una conclusión— Te encanta lucirte Deku —ni rastro del One For All, seguro estaba protegiendo a alguien, alguna mujer debilucha o a un enclencle chiquillo, «con la suerte de ese nerd quizá ambos» quien lo pensaría, estaba preocupado, quería ayudarlo aun sabiendo que no podía, un movimiento a su derecha distrajo su atención.

—¡Lo esquivaste de espaldas! —la voz del atacante sonaba satisfecha, estaba impresionado, héroes profesionales no habían podido ponerse a salvo a esa distancia.

—¿Quién eres maldito? —pregunto Katsuki mientras miraba el suelo arder y sacar humo donde el ataque del villano había tocado, una sustancia peligrosa.

—Eres toda una fiera, me agradas —le gustaba, ese carácter fuerte, indomable, ese trabajo sería más divertido de lo pensó— Katsuki ¿verdad? la propiedad más preciada del héroe número uno.

Katsuki se mordió la lengua, ese sujeto buscaba humillarlo y hacerlo perder el control, había civiles cerca y al parecer él era el objetivo, no podía darse el lujo de ser idiota, no debía separarse de ellos por el momento— ¿Qué quieres? —tenía que idear un plan.

—A ti —era la pieza central— no intentes ser un héroe, si corres te seguiré pero los matare primero —disfruto de esa airada mirada roja sabiendo que lo tenía contra la espada y la pared ¿héroes? Aunque Midoriya Katsuki ya no lo fuera seguía teniendo esa predisposición para proteger a los demás, era rápido, podía escapar pero no lo haría— Ven conmigo —Tetsuo intento detener al rubio pero solo recibió un empujón y un "cuando baje la guardia escapen" en un susurro.

Katsuki camino lentamente hacia el villano tratando de idear un plan pero justo antes de que este llegara a tocarlo sintió una suave palmada en la espalda y se encontró flotando— ¡Te tengo! —esa voz, Katsuki la reconocía, la escuchaba algunas veces en su casa mientras reía, mientras era feliz junto al hombre que la había abandonado—, ¿Estas bien Katsuki-kun? —la odio, hubo un tiempo en que detesto a esa castaña de cara redonda y ojos llorosos, amable y tonta, sonriendo y llorando mientras veía al hombre que amaba desposarse con otro, Izuku no lo sabía, nunca se lo dijo, ella flotaba por la ventana, oculta tras las cortinas del veinteavo piso, ella lloraba tanto como él, ambos lloraron ese día, él por casarse con Izuku, ella por no hacerlo. La odio por no luchar, por permitir que ese hombre que juraba amarlo la dejara con tanta facilidad, con la misma con la que Kirishima lo abandono.

—Uraraka —al menos eso le debía, llamarla por su nombre no un insulto o un apodo—, bájame —cero gravedad, un don muy útil, ella fue la única mujer que llego a respetar, ella se enfrentó a él sin miedo, trato de vencerlo en batalla, como la detesto por no hacer lo mismo en el amor, con el tiempo llego a comprender que ella conocía a Izuku mejor que él, si el peliverde se veía forzado a elegir él siempre fue el elegido, ella lo comprendió con rapidez, él tardo la mayor parte de su vida en entenderlo. Ya no la odiaba.

—Manténganse detrás de mí —una heroína, Ochako era un genuina guerrera, el interés por el dinero ya no regia sus actos, obtuvo su meta y su destino muy joven y gracias a Midoriya, gracias al hombre que amaba, no le avergonzaba decirlo porque el amor no es motivo de vergüenza—, por favor Bakugo-kun —sonrió al ser obedecida por ese arrogante rubio que no la miraba a los ojos, ella no lo odiaba ni le guardaba el menor rencor, él no tenía la culpa, si a alguien debía culpar ese sería Midoriya Izuku por el daño que le había hecho, por ser el culpable de su sufrimiento, lloro inconsolable al saber que el hombre que regía su ser, que amaba con todo el corazón la había dejado sin explicación coherente, la había ilusionado y abandonado como si sus momentos juntos no valieran nada, la había usado como un reemplazo, estaba en su derecho de odiarlo pero no podía, lo amaba demasiado para hacerlo, no lo culpaba, el amor no se elige y mentiría si dijera que no lo sabía, Midoriya Izuku siempre estuvo detrás de Bakugo Katsuki, imitándolo, admirándolo, protegiéndolo, siempre detrás de él aunque no fuera correspondido.

.

 **Flash back**

—Midoriya-kun ¿estás bien? —se veía pálido pese al calor, estaba triste o eso parecía, más bien confundido como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cien.

—Estoy bien Uraraka solo necesito descansar —no se veía bien, no se despidió de ella, simplemente quería estar solo.

¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo? no conocía el problema, se veía acabado, justo como se ven los héroes después de haber perdido una batalla, no lo entendía, estaban de vacaciones y partirían a sus casas por el verano, podrían ver a sus familias, Izuku quería mucho a su madre según sabia, entonces porque tenía esa expresión.

—Kirishima —le llamo, el pelirrojo estaba cerca de él momentos antes, podría saber que pasaba— AHHH —lo que menos espero fue ser levantada por la cintura mientras un alegre joven daba vueltas con ella, la estaba mareando y su cara debió evidenciarlo porque sintió el piso a sus pies.

—Lo siento, perdón —en cuanto estabilizo la vista vio la reverencia de disculpa con las manos juntas haciéndola reír entre dientes—, es que estoy muy feliz —él había nacido feliz según ella, optimista y siempre pensando que el futuro guardaba agradables sorpresas, era un sol que iluminaba con su sonrisa, se parecía a Izuku de alguna manera—. Me acepto Uraraka —su sonrisa se heló.

—¿A qu…e…quien te refieres? —no podía ser.

—¡Quien más, Bakugo nooo, Katsuki es mi novio! —Si alguien no lo sabía en ese pasillo ya se habían enterado—, ¡MIO, mi novio! —rebosaba felicidad, era natural, Kirishima quiso algo con Bakugo por mucho tiempo, Katsuki era todo lo que el pelirrojo había deseado, cualquiera que lo oyera hablar lo sabría, Kirishima amaba lo masculino y lo fuerte, la entereza y la honestidad, el coraje y sobretodo aquello que admirar, Bakugo era todo eso y más, era el sueño de ese hombre hecho realidad.

—¡Pero no lo grites idiota! —fue grosera y el pelirrojo se vio sorprendido por sus palabras pero más por sus lágrimas, Uraraka corrió sin mirar atrás directo a su habitación, tenía que irse a casa y pensar, ya tendría tiempo para una excusa luego.

«También es el sueño de Izuku» ese día ella lloro por el peliverde, sollozo al entenderlo porque ella lo quería y su dolor era el suyo, habría hecho cualquier cosa por ahorrarle esa desilusión.

 **Fin del flash back**

 **.**

Ella sufrió por culpa del hombre que amaba pero también su corazón rio de alegría al verlo ser feliz a lado de la persona que siempre había amado, su amor era tan grande que no había lugar para el egoísmo, su felicidad era la suya, por eso calló, el secreto que Izuku creía privado siempre lo supo, cargaba silenciosamente con él, solo su fiel confidente lo sabía, su amigo más leal que cual tumba resguardaba ese secreto, estaban condenados, todos los que lo sabían y lo ocultaban.

« _Aceptare el castigo_ » pensó cuando el villano frente a ella sonrió mientras de sus manos caía algo rojo, caliente, se parecía a la habilidad de Mina, a la Todoroki.

—¡ATRÁS! —era una heroína, nunca escaparía y menos dejándole indefenso, protegería a Katsuki aunque este no quisiera, si algo le pasaba Izuku no se lo perdonaría y ella no podía vivir en un mundo donde él le odiara, «Tengo miedo» ese quirk era monstruoso y dolía, era…lava de volcán.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Ríndete héroe —estaba de rodillas y la niña no respiraba, no otra vez, no pudo salvarla, no podía creerlo, tan solo fue un momento al tratar de cambiar a la infante de brazo, pudo verlo, ¿acaso estaba desvariando? No, era él, pese a la gran distancia juraría que era él pero ya pensaría en eso luego.

Sea como sea estaba rodeado y acorralado contra una pared caída, una mano enfundada en electricidad se acercaba a su pecho, apretó el puño concentrando energía sintiendo la perdida de la niña, no estaba seguro de poder capturarlos, muy pocos podían sobrevivir al One For All a esa distancia pero eran rápidos y de cualidades muy peculiares no quería subestimarlos y verse vencido.

Deku no tenía tiempo para lamentarse, había escuchado el estruendo de un edificio venirse abajo y pese a saber que Katsuki era muy listo temía por él, sabía que no fue buena idea separarse, era un héroe pero antes de eso era un hombre, uno enamorado y preocupado, no podía concentrarse.

El villano del rayo rio al tiempo que decía— Viniste acompañado, al hospital quizá—ellos lo sabían, debió suponer que eran más de dos villanos, fue un estúpido al confiarse, debió llamar no solo a Todoroki, los héroes de esa ciudad brillaban por su ausencia y por la seguridad que mostraban los villanos tenía que haber una razón— Si te atreves a acertar 'tu puño' olvídate de volver a ver a esa sucia zorra con vida otra vez —su voz era segura de sus palabras, por el timbre de voz el que controlaba el rayo también era hombre.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A REFERIRTE A KACCHAN ASÍ OTRA VEZ! —el villano congelo su risa de victoria al sentir un corte en su mejilla, tapo su cara con la mano rápidamente antes que la tela rota lo dejara al descubierto, era increíble que lo hubiera herido con tan solo levantar los dedos en su dirección.

—Antes de defender su muy difamado honor preocúpate porque su cabeza siga en su lugar —era un amenaza clara a la que Deku fue receptivo bajando la mano—, Observa —el villano saco un celular donde se podía ver a Katsuki, a Tetsuo ¿Uraraka? Y unos cuantos civiles junto al hospital además de un extraño frente a ellos con una masa caliente cayendo de sus manos.

Izuku bajo ambas manos dejando a la niña en el suelo, si no se rendía dañarían a los civiles y más importante a Kacchan.

Los villanos se sonrieron en complicidad sabiendo bien que habían ganado, no era secreto que Midoriya Izuku tenía una única debilidad, patético, vivía por su 'mujer' para ellos esa criatura usada para el desquite sexual no era digno de ser llamado hombre, sin embargo mientras el héroe numero 1 lo creyera a salvo era invencible, sin él no era nada, los héroes de la ciudad habían caído en su trampa, todos capturados, nadie vendría en su ayuda, su compañero no era muy amable, no tendría piedad con la "perra del héroe más grande" en el mejor de los casos lo llevarían con ellos, en el mercado negro de esclavos valdría mucho, tenía cara y cuerpo hermoso y no podía defenderse.

—No tienes idea de la cantidad obscena de dinero que ganaremos en cuanto lleguemos con tu cabeza a la guarida —hablo el de los sismos mientras asentía cómplice a su compañero, el rayo sonó haciendo un sonido parecía al trinar de aves.

Izuku sabía que moriría si no hacía nada, pero si usaba el One For All el tercer villano le haría daño a Kacchan, ¿lloraría por su muerte? Su primera batalla, su examen contra All Might, su boda, la batalla de la 'ciudad caída' y otras cosas más, Kacchan lloraba poco pero las veces que lo hizo fueron por su culpa, no le gustaba verle llorar.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —el villano agarro su brazo herido que había chocado contra el puño del héroe, Katsuki era inteligente, Izuku confiaba plenamente en él, no estaba solo, Todoroki vendría, solo debía esperar un poco más, no confiaba en los villanos, nada le aseguraba que dejándose matar perdonarían la vida de su rubio.

Izuku se preparó para el sismo al ver al villano enfurecido pero este nunca llego— ¡Iid…Ingenium! —su buen amigo había golpeado el brazo del hombre más grande casi partiéndolo en dos usando su asombrosa velocidad inmediatamente poniéndose a su lado— ¿Cómo? —no creía que Todoroki lo habría llamado.

—Uravity me dijo, luego te explico —se apresuró a tomar a la niña de los brazos del peliverde que se la entrego sin resistencia, comprendió al verla la expresión de su amigo, había sangre seca en su cabeza, se arriesgó a quitar el guante de su armadura, tomo su pulso directamente del cuello y sonrió—. Midoriya ¡está viva! —muy débil pero viva.

—Cuida de ella Iida —susurró, él no era bueno en eso casi consigue que la maten, se encargaría de los villanos, no contó con la rapidez de estos, eran hábiles y aun con un brazo herido podían moverse bien, si salía vivo anotaría a esos dos en uno de sus muchos libros de apuntes, eran alucinantes no podía negarlo, listos, rápidos y fuertes así como Katsuki, podrían haber sido héroes geniales, quizá esa información le serviría luego.

Demasiado buenos, concentrado en inmovilizar al del rayo no pudo evitar que el otro tocara la tierra provocando que la misma tambaleara y se resquebrajara justo donde Iida curaba a la niña— ¡Iidaaa! —grito incapaz de poder formular su nombre de héroe, entonces lo vio, se acercaba a paso rápido al pelinegro como el héroe que era, Midoriya oscureció la mirada esperaba ver a cualquiera venir en su ayuda menos a él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que fuera el hospital a sus espaldas se había venido abajo cuando el poder del villano lo toco derritiendo la estructura baja —¡¿Eres estúpida?! —Uravity espero dolor, que esa masa roja la envolviera pero no una patada en la espalda que la dejo boca abajo—¡Muévete! —Ella lo miro, él aún era fuerte aun sin poder usar las manos habiéndola cargado en su hombro, no tenía quirk pero sus movimientos eran rápidos saltando—, ¡El festival deportivo cara redonda! —lo recordaba ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Katsuki siempre había sido así, él no se rendía.

El villano espero de todo menos que el edificio que acaba de tirar se levantara sobre él y lo aplastara, la habilidad de Ochako era de temer, ya lo controlaba y no la cansaba como en el pasado.

—Gracias —Katsuki se extrañó, era el quien le debía por haber venido en su auxilio, no estaba de buen humor, el nerd de su esposo no debió haberla llamado, la puso en peligro, de no haber actuado rápido ella se habría quedado como un escudo protegiéndolo, seguía siendo tonta así eran los héroes.

—Estúpida no debiste venir —le mantuvo la mirada esperando encontrar en sus ojos rencor pero no había, ella no lo odiaba, no pudo pensar de más cuando su instinto le dijo que estaban en peligro—. ¡Apártense! —las escasas 10 personas incluyendo al doctor que estaban con ellos retrocedieron aterrados cuando los escombros del edificio empezaron a quemarse y a hacerse masa, el villano enterrado bajo ellos sonrió ileso.

Uravity trato de atacar pero Tetsuo lo impidió, sería un suicidio, no podría detenerlo y él no estaba seguro de poder curarla de las lesiones que ese villano le causaría, tenía un gran don curativo pero era novato, aun no sabía cómo usarlo del todo en otras personas, era la razón de apenas ser conocido y necesitar 'esa' recomendación para entrar al hospital que era escombros en ese momento.

Al siguiente ataque Uraraka no lo pensó poniéndose al frente de la bola de goma a sus espaldas hecha por uno de los sobrevivientes donde las víctimas se habían escondido junto a Katsuki que fue obligado por su doctor, ella no sabía cuánto podría resistir, esquivo ágilmente los ataques hirvientes haciendo flotar la bola en dirección contraria, el villano parecía divertido intercalando ataques entre la joven mujer y la bola blanca que se movía graciosamente esquivando su lava.

—Divertido pero se acabó —el villano se descubrió el rostro antes enfundado en una capa para poder ver mejor, era castaño casi pelirrojo, de ojos casi naranjas—Tú no eres mi objetivo, muere —concentro su ataque en la mujer logrando herirla en la espalda estampándose de cabeza contra el suelo, la bola de goma cayo al mismo tiempo.

Tetsuo fue detenido por cuerdas de goma de salir tras ese hombre testarudo que lo había mordido para salir de la protección del lugar lanzándose en ayuda de la heroína caída, cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras la lava caía sobre ellos.

Katsuki no pudo evitarlo, su instinto era ser un héroe, siempre lo fue aunque hubo muchos quienes lo consideraran un villano por su carácter y comportamiento, no podía dejarla morir así, lo sentía por Izuku pero no iba a quedarse sentado viendo como ella moría miserablemente, una pena que se lastimara la pierna al saltar de la bola, no podía escapar.

—Katsuki —alzo la vista al llamado, la lava había sido detenida tras una muralla, esos ojos le miraban con amabilidad, le miraban con amor.

.

.

.

.

.

 **7** **años atrás**

—Siguiente equipo —Todos estaban emocionados, era su examen final como héroes, debían patrullar las calles en parejas por un mes, los resultados de sus pruebas en convivencia con sus iguales, con las personas, demostración de su ingenio y como afrontaban los diferentes conflictos ya fuera usando la fuerza o la inteligencia definiría su calificación final y si eran aptos para convertirse en héroes profesionales, tendrían que aprender a ser héroes verdaderos en el proceso.

—Todoroki Shoto y Iida Tenya —fuerza y velocidad, serian una buena dupla.

—Katsuki y yo haremos historia —determino Kirishima con orgullo alzando el brazo en señal de victoria endureciendo su puño instintivamente.

—Kirishima Eijiro y Denki Kaminari serán equipo —dictamino Aizawa-sensei a lo cual Kirishima se volvió blanco como papel cayendo al piso dramáticamente.

—Tengo la peor suerte del mundo —se lamentó el pelirrojo.

—Gracias por lo que me toca, ¡tú tampoco eres el primer premio! —Kaminari los miro a ambos, Bakugo lucia despreocupado y con una media sonrisa burlona a los lamentos del pelirrojo, no podía saber que pensaba o sentía, el rubio de las explosiones era difícil de leer, Kirishima era un libro abierto, le gustaba ese rubio colérico, no había duda, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo confesara ¿Bakugo lo aceptaría?

—Siguiente —Faltaban pocas parejas y pese a que Bakugo se mostrara indiferente a su compañero deseaba que fuera alguien útil, se rio de las quejas del pelirrojo pero le hubiera gustado hacer pareja con él, solo esperaba que no fuera Aoyama— Midoriya Izuku y Bakugo Katsuki serán pareja —¿otra vez? Era la pregunta de todos.

—¿Kacchan? —ese apodo infantil a sus casi 18 años le molestaba pero no lo suficiente para hacer algo al respecto, Izuku nunca le cayó bien de niño por ser un acosador y creerse mejor que él pero ya no le caía tan mal— ¿Kacchan?

—Te oí la primera vez inútil —¿el poder de All Might? Si, seria de mucha ayuda— Seremos equipo solo recuerda no meterte en mi camino —Traducción 'no intentes opacarme' Izuku sonrió entendiendo el lenguaje Kacchanistico.

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que Izuku se despidiera de su madre en la estación, besos, consejos y lágrimas habían sido su despedida, algo parecido con su compañero cuyas lágrimas maternales se reemplazaron con un jalón de orejas a su terco hijo por ignorarla, el domicilio que les fue asignado no era muy grande pero bastaba con un cuarto, cocina y baño, no era hombre de lujos.

Izuku trato de acercarse a Katsuki en sus continuas rondas por la ciudad de las cuales llegaban cansados cerca de las 8 a 'casa' sin ánimo de hacer nada, empezaban a comprender que la vida de un héroe no era sencilla y era el comienzo, Izuku también aprendió cosas que no sabía del rubio, como que era mimado y caprichoso, Katsuki no lo aparentaba pero solían molestarle pequeñas cosas, que el agua de la ducha saliera fría, que la ventana estuviera cerrada por la noche, que la comida fuera dulce y demás que lo ponían de mal humor.

Pese al esfuerzo que el peliverde hubiera hecho en ese tiempo no había conseguido el menor avance, su relación con Kacchan seguía siendo la misma, el rubio era indiferente a su presencia y solo respondía no de la mejor manera cuando le invadía el espacio personal, si bien no le buscaba pelea y respondía sus saludos con una asentimiento de cabeza no había forma de que pudieran charlar, Izuku comprendió que no tenían puntos en común fuera del objetivo de ser héroes, no sabía que le gustaba a Kacchan, eran muy diferentes.

"Háblale como a tu igual sino nunca te respetara" ese consejo se lo había dado Kirishima cierto día, izuku no veía que Kacchan respetara al pelirrojo soltándolo una explosión en plena cara por algún comentario pero lo cierto era que Kirishima era cercano al rubio, amistad que por alguna razón le molestaba.

Pese a tomar en cuenta el consejo Izuku no fue capaz de llevarlo a cabo y su monótona relación compartiendo apartamento se extendió una semana más hasta que el primer villano cruzo su camino, más bien un ladrón de tiendas con una curiosa habilidad que por impulsivo Katsuki conoció primero, capturaron al villano y todo parecía ir bien, tenían su primer caso resuelto pero al volver a casa Midoriya noto que algo andaba mal con el rubio.

—¿Kacchan están bien? —estaba pálido pero su nariz estaba roja.

—Claro —fue la escasa respuesta— Me voy a dormir —no había gritos, ni siquiera alzo la voz, Kacchan ya casi controlaba su carácter pero siempre el que preguntaran si se encontraba bien solía molestarlo, no hubo reacción.

—No quiso comer — miro con tristeza el plato de camarones fritos picantes que le había costado caro sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina-comedor, lo había comprado con sus ahorros para darle una sorpresa al rubio que se quejaba de lo soso de la comida, también se le quito el hambre.

Nunca, Kacchan jamás se resfriaba, solo lo había visto así una vez a sus escasos cuatro años, el rubio tenía un sistema inmunológico poderoso, tras esas semanas viviendo juntos había aprendido su rutina, un buen desayuno por la mañana con huevos fritos, carne, jugo, cereal y leche al estilo occidental que preparaba con ánimo, a veces también hacia un poco de arroz blanco con sopa y acompañamientos, Katsuki cocinaba muy bien a diferencia del peliverde pero lo hacía pocas veces alegando estar cansado o con la perorata de "No soy tu maldita sirvienta, cocina algo comestible inútil" que funcionaban para animar la casa, seguido de una rutina de ejercicio a la que Izuku se había amoldado de inmediato cambiando su horario semi-nocturno, para después patrullar por las calles juntos y por la noche Katsuki solía leer algún libro o jugar con su celular, nunca lo vio tan agotado como para ir directo a la cama, definitivamente algo andaba mal.

.

—No…quítate —tenía fiebre, tres días seguidos que Izuku se había pasado en vela refrescándole, según informes policiales el quirk de ese ladroncillo consistía en un potente virus que enfermaba gravemente al portador, debía cuidarlo muy bien.

—Tranquilo —paro la mano que quería golpearle mientras ponía un paño mojado en su frente, su cabeza ardía pero sus manos estaban frías—¿Qué hago? —no podía llamar a UA, Kacchan seria retirado del examen, no podría sacar su licencia de héroe, jamás se lo perdonaría.

No tenía opción, espero con nerviosísimo que la llamada fuera contestada, eran las 12 de la noche.

—Iida Tenya al habla —su voz estaba adormilada.

—¡Iida gracias a dios que contestas! —un rayo de salvación.

—¿Midoriya? Te das cuenta de qué hora es —Todoroki y él solían acostarse a las 10 después de cenar, ser héroe era un trabajo duro.

—Lo sé pero no sabía a quién más llamar —Ya lo presentía, Iida era del tipo que duerme temprano y el bicolor también pero necesitaba ayuda y no le daba vergüenza pedirla si era por el rubio.

—¿Estas bien? —Olvidando la hora Iida escucho con atención, debió hablar fuerte dado que Todoroki despertó— ¿Paso algo?

—Veras… —¿Bakugo enfermo? Difícil de creer, pobre Midoriya, si el rubio era problemático estando sano no imaginaba el carácter que se cargaría sintiéndose mal, ya podía imaginar a su amigo cambiando paños día y noche a las órdenes de su opresor.

Disipo sus ideas y contesto— Comprendo, iré mañana a visitarte.

—No Iida solo dime que hacer, no pienso perjurarte en tu examen —solo quería consejos, que medicamentos comprar rogando porque Iida supiera que hacer, si Kacchan no se recuperaba lo llevaría de regreso a UA y perdería su oportunidad junto a él.

—Digas lo que digas iré, como delegado de la clase es mi deber velar por ustedes —Por esa voz determinaba ya sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo, se sacrificaría junto a su compañero, así era Midoriya, no lo permitiría.

—Pero Todoroki…— Iida recordó tardíamente que no dependía de él y busco con la mirada a su compañero que se había deslizado de su cama a la suya, sentado en la orilla le pidió su celular con un gesto de mano, no se veía enfadado aunque con Todoroki no se podía saber.

—¿Midoriya me oyes? —Todoroki se mostró calmado como siempre pese a la hora no parecía adormilado como el pelinegro, estaba agradecido con el peliverde, por ayudarle a aceptarse a sí mismo, deseaba corresponder el favor— Yo me encargare de todo aquí mientras Iida no esté —Desearía hacer más, quería ir también a la ciudad vecina pero despertarían mucha sospecha— Confía en Iida, todo estará bien —El pelinegro era muy capaz, en ese tiempo juntos lo había visto curar heridas de transeúntes, apoyar a los familiares, incluso ayudo en un caso de accidente de trafico curando la herida del atropellado, sabia de medicina, Todoroki ayudo aplicando hielo, Iida podía haber sido un gran doctor, uno bueno, de aquellos que se preocupan por el bienestar de la gente.

—Gracias chicos, siento las molestias —Se oía avergonzado pero más tranquilo, también estaba cansado, se sentía en su tono.

—Midoriya se oía… —Iida dejo al aire el resto.

—Sí, Bakugo debe estar muy enfermo —hubiera querido preguntar más pero no era prudente hacerlo, para Todoroki Shoto no habían muchas personas que valieran su interés, era tan cerrado como su padre por más que no quisiera serlo, frio a la vista y difícil de entablar una conversación, podía contar las personas que le atraían con los dedos de una mano y le sobrarían dedos.

Midoriya fue el primer compañero de UA en quien se fijó porque lo considero un rival y aunque hiciera oídos sordos a las palabras de su padre no podía evitar quitar del camino a quienes le estorbaban, el peliverde represento eso en inicio, un rival, una piedra que debía quitar del camino para no tropezar y hacerle ver a su padre que sería un gran héroe sin usar su lado izquierdo sin importar a quien debía destruir, pero, ese joven de no más edad que la suya le abrió los ojos, su poder era suyo, su padre se lo habría heredado pero le pertenecía, no tenía por qué odiar a la mitad de su cuerpo, era su fortaleza lo que despreciaba, Midoriya tendría su eterno agradecimiento por eso y se lo pagaría algún día, este sería un comienzo.

Bakugo no le llamo la atención de inicio porque no le gustaban las personas que se imponían ante él, deseosas de su atención como esas chicas que se le pegaban y le miraban con corazones por ojos, enamoradas de lo que no conocían, al conocerlo comprendió que se equivocaba, él no representaba para el rubio nada más que un muro a vencer, no le importaba conocerlo ni entablar amistad, su meta de ser el mejor era lo que lo mantenía en pie, su inicial desinterés cambio al pasar tiempo a su lado, podía parecer un loco que no sabía lo que hacía pero era muy equilibrado, a diferencia suya tenía una meta propia no impuesta por sus padres, por rencor o deseo de justicia frustrado, era sincero con todos, de manera violenta pero sincero, no ocultaba sus emociones o como se sentía, era fácil saber lo que pensaba o deseaba, solo debía ser visto sin ideas preconcebidas, le extrañaba que algunos lo creyeran alguna clase de cavernícola que no sabía controlarse ni podía comportarse civilizadamente, Bakugo era muchas cosas pero no ocultaba su ser bajo una máscara amena para engañar a los demás, era lo que se podía ver, eso le gustaba de él.

Todoroki tenía problemas para saber lo que las personas pensaban de él al mismo tiempo le costaba adivinar lo que las personas sentían o pensaban, sus compañeros eran misteriosos, Midoriya podía parecer tranquilo, aburrido pero tenía pasión por sus sueños que solo salía a flote cuando algo le importaba, Uraraka parecía dulce y buena pero tenía un lado oculto no muy agradable, Momo podía hablarle con amabilidad manteniendo distancia pero en realidad quería acercarse a él esto último lo sabía por su padre que se lo insinúo antes de su misión para que lo tomara en cuenta, lo demás lo sabía tras mucha reflexión y hablar con los demás para comprobarlo, Bakugo parecía rebelde, determinado, fiero y lo era, tan simple como eso, era lo que veía.

Katsuki era la clase de persona que le gustaba, autentica, pero nunca se acercaría a él, jamás buscaría otro tipo de acercamiento que el que tenían como compañeros, enterró esos pensamientos de afinidad hace mucho tiempo porque si algo era obvio y hasta él podía verlo era que Midoriya lo quería, un amigo no debe quitarle "esa persona especial" a otro, ese conocimiento lo aprendió por cuenta propia.

—¿Estas bien? —Iida también capto su interés de a poco, era recto, demasiado, protector de las reglas y con un sentido de la justicia bastante infantil de inicio, le recordó a sí mismo, su deseo de ser héroe radicaba en All Might, deseo que muto a uno de venganza para "castigar" a su padre olvidándose hasta de su madre, Tenya vivía tras su hermano, admirándolo, no le extraño que cayera en la trampa del villano sin que este lo hubiera buscado, era fácil caer en el engaño, creer que haces bien las cosas cuando en realidad te estas poniendo piedras en el camino tú mismo, Tenya creyó que podía derrotar al villano que había vencido a su hermano, él creyó que podía ser el mejor héroe solo con la mitad de su poder, ambos fueron arrogantes y tontos.

—Sí, solo que no estoy seguro de poder curar a Bakugo-kun —la primera vez que se fijó en él y dejo de observar para mirarlo fue al enterarse de que su hermano había sido atacado.

—Te veías muy seguro.

—Pero no lo estoy, mi hermano solía cuidarme cuando era chico y se lo que se debe hacer pero… ¿Todoroki? —su madre solía abrazarlo cuando niño, un abrazo siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, todo parecía mejorar.

—Lo sé, sonaba desesperado —¿Comunicación? No era su fuerte, el profesor Aizawa se lo había hecho notar, intentaría cambiar eso, Iida se relajaba en sus brazos, era la primera vez que sentía el calor ajeno tan cerca, ese calor íntimo, dulce, le agradaba.

—El examen lo está afectando y debe temer reprobar —al parecer no era el único con problemas de compresión personal, Iida sudo a esa mirada fija— Claro que también le importa la salud de Bakugo-kun —rectifico— ¿De qué te ríes? —el corazón de Iida Tenya martillo en su pecho, nunca le había visto sonreír así, era lindo…¿Qué pensaba? Se separó del otro sintiendo su cara calentarse.

—Eres el perfecto delegado —¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

—No sabía que eras sarcástico —sabia por boca de la misma Momo que Todoroki había votado por ella, se veía feliz al decirlo.

—No lo soy —sin embargo su compañero no mentía— Yo no vote por ti en esa elección pero con el tiempo entendí que debí haberlo hecho, no hay nadie mejor que tú para ese puesto— otra vez ese molesto calor en sus mejillas a las palabras de su compañero, seguro el clima le estaba afectando.

—Todoroki estás cerca —de pronto noto que el espacio entre ellos se había reducido, Todoroki estaba sentado en su cama.

—¿También estas resfriado? —había cosas que el bicolor aun no entendía, Iida no era la clase de persona que se mostraba al mundo, era como un viejito, con consejos y reglas pero también tenía un joven espíritu de justicia, desde su pelea con Stain le intereso saber más de él, si lo pensaba bien era un opuesto natural.

—No, y…ya me voy a acostar —le costaba descifrarlo, no ocultaba su personalidad, no era abierto como Bakugo pero tampoco cerrado como Midoriya, solo que él no tenía la capacidad para comprenderlo todavía, se esforzaría.

—¿Es por algo que dije? —pregunto mientras se adentraba a su propia cama.

—Nooo, solo estoy cansado —En parte era verdad lo que hizo pensar al pelinegro por primera vez lo cansado que estaría el bicolor si hacia el trabajo de los dos, como no había pensado en eso— Siento dejarte todo el trabajo, tome la decisión por mi cuenta sin pedir tu opinión.

—No me molesta, después de todo Midoriya es tu amigo ¿verdad? —apoyarse el uno al otro en momentos difíciles, eso eran los amigos.

—Sí, también el tuyo —Iida noto que la respuesta no llegaba— ¿No lo consideras así? —no era posible que después de lo que habían pasado Midoriya no significara nada para el bicolor, ¿sería su mismo caso?

—Es difícil de explicar, padre siempre dijo que los amigos te vuelven débil, se equivocaba —Stain casi los había matado y lo hubiera hecho por separado, habían sobrevivido por estar juntos—. Te meten en problemas —casi había perdido un brazo irónicamente el izquierdo que despreciaba con tanto fervor en el pasado, dijera lo que dijera de él no le hubiera gustado perderlo—, pero es divertido —aprender a hacer amigos era un lección reconfortante.

—Todoroki tu eres muy buena persona — aunque pareciera frio y sin emociones para Iida no era así, Todoroki Shoto había ido en ayuda suya y de Midoriya, lo había protegido de Stain sin pedir nada a cambio, aun no eran héroes, no lo hizo por justicia, sino por amistad.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —esa respuesta era muy importante.

—Sí, serás un héroe genial, caballeroso y amable —Como lo era su hermano—, Te amaran —Porque no solo sería un héroe sería una gran persona, Iida pudo ver un sonrojo en su compañero a sus palabras, debió imaginarlo—. Buenas noches.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Está ardiendo…Iida tuvo que respirar profundamente para controlar sus nervios, no debía poner más nervioso a Midoriya que parecía cerca de un ataque de pánico— Pásame ese jarabe y sostenlo —El rubio no quería tomar nada, solo se quejaba, era del tipo de paciente al que hay que obligarle a tragar los medicamentos, lo harían.

—Iida estás seguro— el rubio se veía renuente casi delirando, el pelinegro había venido muy temprano y revisado al rubio como un doctor para luego perderse toda la mañana volviendo con muchos medicamentos e inyecciones.

—Midoriya me harás caso a mi o dejaras que se salga con la suya y se muera —se reprendió por ser tan rudo pero era un caso crítico, con algo de fuerza tomo el mentón del enfermo y le obligo a tragar el medicamento tapándole la boca.

—Iida está muy mal, creo que debería llevarlo a un hospital— el examen pasaba a segundo plano, quizá le darían una segunda oportunidad a Kacchan si explicaba la situación.

—Si lo haces perderá su oportunidad este año sin excusas, podrá hacerlo el próximo año, te lo recomendaría —no sería el fin— Pero sé que te importa lo que el piense de ti, así que has lo que te diré —podía verlo, Midoriya estaba nervioso no por él, al parecer Bakugo todavía le intimidaba, sabia de su pasado juntos por el mismo peliverde en una reunión donde los tragos le aflojaron la lengua, ¿miedo? podía ser pero no se sentía así del todo.

—Está bien —El pecoso no estaba seguro pero destapo al rubio que soltó un gemido de alivio al sentir la brisa, había sudado mucho lo cual era peligroso, olía a nitroglicerina por lo cual Izuku la noche anterior le vendo ambas manos con cinta adhesiva teniendo cuidado de que no entrara en contacto con la peligrosa sustancia porque no estaba seguro que el cuerpo de Kacchan funcionara como el de Todoroki que era inmune a su Quirk y no pensaba arriesgarse—. ¿Qué debo hacer Iida-kun? —el pelinegro sonrió a lo formal que aún era Midoriya con él pese al tiempo que llevaban como amigos.

—Quítale los pantalones —Izuku podía jurar que su cara se prendió en llamas como el ex héroe Endeavor porque la sentía arder.

—¡¿Iida? —debió escuchar mal por su preocupación.

—Las inyecciones funcionan mejor arriba de las nalgas, sé que nos matara si se entera, no creo que lo recuerde, no te preocupes Midoriya —estaba muy débil, lo más seguro es que estuviera a un paso de delirar lo cual era peligroso.

'Perdóname Kacchan' Izuku no pudo evitar quedarse mirando ese par de "carnosos montes" ocultos bajo la ropa, bajo esa holgada prenda que no le hacía justicia, esos pantalones holgados cayendo casi a las rodillas eran horribles, Izuku lo sabía aunque tratara de negárselo, Kacchan no solo le atraía, le gustaba mucho, le gustaba todo de él, su determinación, su fuerza, sus ideales y también su figura, era el único hombre que le atraía porque no amaba su cuerpo, amaba su fuerte espíritu.

Tenya no pensó necesitar eso para conseguir los medicamentos, una receta de su hermano, este se la había dado 'por si acaso que el examen es más difícil de lo que parece, un héroe debe estar preparado para todo' había dicho, se lo agradecía— Espero no equivocarme —murmuro, no quería envenenarlo por darle una dosis alta, Bakugo estaba callado lo que significaba que no tenía fuerzas ni para protestar, mala señal, sabia poner inyecciones dado que lo hacía de vez en cuando visitaba su casa, no le molestaba, adoraba pasar tiempo con su hermano por lo que aprendió medidas, nombres de los medicamentos y para que servía cada uno, rogaba no olvidar todo en ese instante.

—¡¿Qué?! —Iida no se sorprendió cuando su mano con la inyección fue detenida en plano aire, Izuku solo perdía el control cuando se trataba de Bakugo lo cual le hacía dudar de ese miedo que debía sentir por ese rubio en cama.

—Está muy enfermo pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo— Iida fingió no notar el leve tic nervioso en el ojo del ojiverde y su mano ser soltada con dificultad.

—Confió en ti Iida —lo hacía, estaba poniendo en sus manos lo único que no quería perder. La presión en Iida aumento ya que las palabras eran una pesada carga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Hola —Inko había perdido comunicación con Mitsuki desde hace unos años.

—¿Inko eres tú? — solían ser amigas desde la preparatoria y por designio del destino volvieron a encontrarse por su hijos en el jardín de infantes.

—Sí, que gusto oírte Suki…digo Mitsuki —eran las mejores amigas en el pasado, hace tanto que no escuchaba su voz.

—Jajaja si Suki, soy yo —la rubia no pensó que la recordaría, ese era su apodo de infancia, su abuela la llamaba así, cuando murió creyó que nadie volvería a llamarla así, hasta que apareció esa peliverde a sus pies.

Si, la manera de conocerse fue graciosa, única, la rubia recordaba el instante cuando la peliverde torpe y descuidada, no miro por donde iba dado que era tarde chocando con una piedra a sus pies, Mitsuki podía jurar que sintió la cara de ella besarle los zapatos, no atino a hacer nada sorprendida, solo le ofreció la mano para levantarse, Inko la acepto, estaban en el mismo curso ese año, compartían los descansos, pese al carácter contrario de ambas se volvieron las mejores amigas, lo compartían todo y se ayudaban siempre.

Aun cuando Mitsuki no aprobaba al novio de su querida amiga no se metió, solo le hablo de sus inseguridades, el hombre en cuestión no era malo, era serio, caballeroso, de mirada amable pero determinada, en ocasiones arrogante, debía ser de buena familia pero eso ella no lo sabía, era atractivo, alto, de buen cuerpo, lo que más le gustaba a Inko de él era su cabello de fuego que combinada con su don, no había nada malo en él ni en su deseo de ser héroe pero…había algo extraño en él, algo ocultaba, algo que nunca pudo descubrir hasta que fue muy tarde.

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado Suki —extrañaba a su amiga, su compañía y consejos, dejo de tener contacto con ella cuando el esposo de Mitsuki consiguió un buen trabajo lejos, no supo que volvieron a la ciudad sino hasta que vio a Katsuki en el jardín de infantes.

—Siento la hora —Las 11 de la noche no era buen horario pero ya no lo aguantaba— Me puedes dar el número de Izuku —conocía al peliverde desde el día que nació, era igual a su madre físicamente, por dentro, en el carácter era más parecido a su padre, tenía buenos sentimientos como ella pero esa fiera determinación, ese carácter terco, tozudo y determinado eran los genes de su padre que según las quejas de Katsuki se hacían más y más fuertes con el pasar de los años.

—Claro —le dicto el numero rápidamente, según el horario la ciudad donde habían sido asignados debían ser las doce más o menos— ¿Sucede algo? —se alegró, cuando supo que ellos harían pareja, Izuku era muy cerrado, no le contaba sus penas o sinsabores, solo las alegrías, Izuku le conto que "Kacchan" y el serian pareja, su hijo quería mucho al hijo de su amiga, seguramente ellos también eran buenos amigos aunque Katsuki no hubiera visitado su casa, cosa de jóvenes, cuando niños pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, por una u otra cosa, la amistad de ellas se estancó no pudiendo ser lo que eran en el pasado.

—Solo me preocupa Katsuki, es tan desconsiderado que seguro apago su celular a propósito pero aun así soy su madre, necesito saber que está bien —Tenia un mal presentimiento, trato de controlarse y no ser alarmista, distraería a su niño de su entrenamiento si lo molestaba, pero el día de hoy hasta su marido se hallaba algo alterado, sus nervios aumentaron cuando el celular de su hijo se reportaba apagado— Saber que esta con Izuku me tranquiliza —era un consuelo, Izuku desde muy pequeño mostro adorar a Katsuki, eso le enternecía, verlos jugar en el jardín de infantes e ir de paseo al pequeño bosque no muy lejos de la guardería.

—Izuku lo cuidara bien —respondió la peliverde —No se cumplió nuestro deseo pero serán la mejor pareja de héroes — en la adolescencia planearon casar a sus hijos, claro que uno de ellos debió haber nacido mujer, Mitsuki juro y perjuro que tendría una niña pero al final resulto niño, hermoso como ella, su viva imagen pero de sexo contrario, cuando Inko pario otro niño dejaron de ser fantasiosas, el destino no lo quería.

—No tengas duda —ella recordaba ese sueño, no lo dijo pero por algún tiempo lo creyó posible, Izuku vivía detrás de su hijo, muchas veces castigo a Katsuki por golpear al pequeño peliverde pero este se quejaba "No me deja en paz", "Quiere estar pegado a mi todo el tiempo", si su hijo hubiera sido mujer estaba segura de que Izuku no la hubiera dejado ir, despejo los pensamientos— Gracias Inko, espero podamos tomar un café uno de estos días — colgó, pese a emoción de los recuerdos su pecho aun apretaba, sentía que algo no estaba bien con su pequeño destructor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Está bien? —que Todoroki se mostrara interesado en algo o alguien era un reto, por alguna razón que fuera el rubio le molesto pero no lo demostró.

—Hice lo que pude —si los medicamentos no funcionaban le había aconsejado a Midoriya llevarlo al hospital —Si para mañana no hay cambio se acabó—reprobarían el examen, Midoriya era demasiado noble para dejar que su compañero lo hiciera solo, incluso si se trataba de alguien que lo trataba tan mal como Bakugo aunque ya no fuera como al inicio, la indiferencia del ojirojo lo lastimaba.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo —El primer halago del día, ni el peliverde preocupado como estaba le había dado una palabra de apoyo que expresara que había hecho bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque siempre te esfuerzas de mas —Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Iida, siempre daba todo, nunca se guardaba nada para sí, sería un excelente padre en el futuro, también era tenaz, no se rendía y pese a tener limitaciones el jamás se menospreciaba a sí mismo, creía firmemente en su meta a seguir, Todoroki le admiro por eso, mientras más le conocía descubría que pese a ser distintos Iida era con quien más tiempo le gustaba pasar, sus frases de profesor le interesaban, sus argumentos propios de una persona muy vieja le hacían sonreír y sus lágrimas le ponían incomodo, no era bueno consolando a la gente ni entendiendo lo que sentían pero con Iida lo intentaba, le molestaba no tener resultados porque cuando Iida miraba melancólicamente su teléfono no sabía lo que este pensaba por más que se esforzara. Iida era totalmente opuesto a él y si bien había otros que también lo eran él pelinegro era el único que llamaba su atención porque entendía ciertas cosas de él, el amor a su hermano, su intento de venganza premeditada a fracasar, Iida era emocional, humano, todo lo que él no era, por eso le interesaba, Iida comenzaba a gustarle mucho más cada día y le frustraba no tener la capacidad para expresarlo.

—Se supone que me haga sentir bien —no sabía si eso era un halago o una reprimenda, su hermano solía decirle que era muy hermético, recto, mecánico, como un robot, debía aprender a expresar sus emociones de una manera no tan formal pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

—Si —simple y certero así era el bicolor mandando sus inseguridades al caño con una sola palabra, le decía que había hecho todo lo posible y eso le hacía sentir mejor— ¿De qué te ríes?

Iida rio por primera vez en semanas, una sonrisa verdadera— De nada —Todoroki no era un robot pero su manejo del idioma se limitaba a monosílabos la mayoría del tiempo, no solía bromear pero lo hacía reír con cosas sencillas como esa— Buenas noches Todoroki —Le gustaba la forma de ser que él tenía.

—Buenas noches Iida —el pelinegro era muy interesante pero lo que más le gustaba era aquello que no podía comprender de él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Mamá —Izuku que dormitaba sentado a los pies de la cama despertó sobresaltado por la voz del rubio— Mamá —mordiéndose los labios al oírle ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eran las dos de la mañana y Katsuki estaba bañado en sudor con las manos atadas a los barrotes de madera, delirando y llamando a su madre en su agonía.

—No, Kacchan Perdóname —Debió hacer caso a su primer instinto y volver a UA hace días, no tenían seguro en esa ciudad y ya no había dinero por el precio de los medicamentos, Izuku no había comido en todo el día pero eso no le importaba— Iida contesta —ni siquiera molestar de nuevo a sus amigos, haría lo que fuera necesario.

/Su llamada no puede ser realizada, por favor ingrese una nueva…/ estaba acabado, sin dinero, saldo y en una ciudad extraña, no sabía ni la ubicación de algún hospital, frustrado tiro el aparato contra la pared sin darse cuenta que llamadas perdidas se acumulaban en la pantalla que no escucho por no tener tono. El celular de Kacchan estaba en su pantalón de dormir el cual lavo el día anterior, no lo noto, Izuku deseo golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, no prendía.

—Mama tengo frío —resonaba en la pequeña habitación junto a un fuerte llanto que no pertenecía al enfermo.

«¿Qué hago?» Katsuki ardía en fiebre, su voz estaba ronca y de los ojos cerrados escurrían lágrimas, Izuku entró en pánico cuando le vio sonriendo en su dirección, sus labios partidos, su mirada tranquila y expresión pacífica, entonces lo comprendió, si no hacía algo la persona que le gustaba, Kacchan se iba a morir.

Sin pena despojo al enfermó de sus sábanas que emitió gemidos lastimeros quejándose de frío, Izuku rompió las ataduras de sus manos, lo levantó disculpándose por lo que haría, olvido su pudor al desvestir al rubio dejándolo como su madre lo trajo al mundo, en otro momento hubiera sido un espectáculo, debido a las circunstancias se limitó a tomarlo de la cintura ante una mínima resistencia, el agua fría de la ducha hizo quejarse al rubio por lo que Izuku se metió bajo la regadera con ropa y todo abrazándolo por detrás, dándole algo en que apoyarse, soporto el frío que calaba sus huesos hasta que sintió que la temperatura de Katsuki se regulaba.

Lo cargo a la cama asegurándose de secarle bien el cuerpo y el cabello, lo arropo en su propia cama sin ponerle prenda alguna después de aplicarle otra inyección y hacerle tomar un jarabe a la fuerza por su debilidad.

Sólo entonces se cambió la ropa mojada y procedió a dejar las sábanas de la cama de su compañero en el baño para lavarlas después, puso unas nuevas y por primera vez en días pudo dormir viendo su cara tranquila respirar sin esfuerzo, el sudor había parado, dormía sin sufrir lo que le permitía hacer lo mismo.

—Frio —interrumpió su sueño.

—Kacchan —se apresuró en llegar al pie de su cama, estaban separados sólo por dos metros lo cual nunca fue problema, le toco la frente, efectivamente estaba frio como sus manos, ya no tenía fiebre parecía requerir una fuente de calor.

—Tengo frío —Izuku no sabía si estaba consciente o si continuaba delirando, le tapo con las mantas de su cama pero el pedido seguía en el aire por más que le sobara las manos— Quiero…calor —fuerza de voluntad, necesito mucha para controlarse, seguramente la madre de kacchan lo consentía cuando estaba enfermo lo que echaba por tierra su teoría de que el rubio no se enfermaba.

"No hay nada más caliente que el cuerpo humano, la piel contra piel" su madre solía decirlo cuando era niño, fugazmente recordaba el calor de su madre a sus cuatro años, la desnuda piel de su progenitora darle calor, llevarse el dolor.

Quería hacerlo y lo haría— No te enojes después —aun si lo hacía estaría feliz, «lo bailado nadie te lo quita» pensó, dormiría con kacchan y lo haría piel con piel, no había dobles intenciones en su acción aunque su mente adolescente y hormonada saltara de felicidad ante pensamientos que el peliverde se obligó a reprimir, sonrió al meterse en la cama ajena sin prenda alguna pegando su pecho contra la espalda blanca de su compañero, de quien tanto le gustaba, se sonrojo un momento al pensar que estaban desnudos bajo las mantas y sentir que cierta parte suya despertaba al entrar en contacto con una muy íntima de su amigo de la infancia, que hipócrita se oía, en ese mismo momento lo que menos quería ser era su amigo, era la primera vez que tenía ese contacto estando plenamente consciente y con otra persona que no fuera de su familia, le gustaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, poder abrazarlo por la cintura y enredar las piernas, rozo su pezón con un dedo provocando que Katsuki gimiera volteando ligeramente buscando contacto visual, rojo contra verde chocaron fugazmente, casi grita de la sorpresa pero se controló pegando la cara a la suya trasmitiéndole calor, cariño y confort, bajo la mano traviesa atrapándole una mano, la llevo a su boca calentándola, paso su brazo por debajo de su cuello sirviéndole de almohada atrapando su otra mano haciendo lo propio, no debía hacerlo pero pego su boca a la suya de lado suavemente solo por un segundo para después apoyar la barbilla en el hueco del cuello ajeno deleitándose con la suavidad del cabello rubio que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, sería una noche memorable, jamás la olvidaría.

Con ese pensamiento Izuku se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños donde Kacchan ya se había adelantado aferrándose al calor que sentía le protegía.

Al día siguiente Katsuki estaba mucho mejor, su piel lucia rosada, sus labios ya no se partían, se veían carnosos— Es rosa —nunca había podido observarlo a tan corta distancia, los párpados tenían un tenue color rosa como pétalos de sakura, tristemente pensó que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de verlo así, se quedó cerca de una hora mirándolo, memorizando sus facciones y sus gestos al dormir, extrañando ese contacto que sabía no se volvería a repetir.

«Perdóname Kacchan» pidió mientras unía sus labios con los ajenos en un cálido beso aderezado con amargas lágrimas, era su primer beso y lo hacía feliz que fuera con la persona que amaba, porque lo hacía, nadie es tan tonto para soportar tanto por alguien que no lo quería, que no lo soportaba, que lo menosprecio toda la vida, él no era tonto solo estaba enamorado y eso de por si era una estupidez, no se disculpó por amarle sino por robarle su primer beso, el último que compartirían, nunca más podría disfrutar de su calidez.

Como venía haciendo desde casi una semana partió a las 10 a hacer sus rondas de la ciudad asegurándose de dejar en claro que su compañero estaba patrullando en otro sector, era duro hacer el doble de trabajo pero por suerte no se topó con ningún villano, no tenía cabeza para eso, el rubio estaba solo en casa, eso no lo dejaba concentrase, si bien estaba mejor nunca fue fácil salir por esa puerta dejándole atrás.

.

.

—¿Qué paso? —Izuku no pudo contener su alegría al verle despierto al llegar a 'casa', se apresuró a llegar a él— ¡¿Qué haces?! —Katsuki trato sin éxito de evitar que esa mano intrusa le tocara la frente, aún estaba débil.

—Ya no tienes fiebre —solo entonces empezó a ponerse nervioso ante esa cara de pocos amigos que exigía respuesta a sus preguntas—Ehh…el villano…digo el ladrón, su quirk consistía en un virus, te infecto cuando lo tocaste —la policía se lo había dicho, tuvo que ocultar que su compañero se vio infectado, según lo que le dijeron Kacchan tuvo suerte, el ladrón debió ser primerizo, estar nervioso sirvió ya que el virus que podía trasmitir podía ser letal, solo lo rozo por suerte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo paso? —Katsuki no recordaba nada, debió estar grave, su cuerpo liviano le decía que había estado en cama mucho tiempo.

—Tres días, bueno cuatro.

La pregunta más difícil— ¿Tú me cuidaste?

El corazón de Izuku palpito con rapidez, Katsuki no lo miraba, estaba avergonzado, su pregunta fue suave, su orgullo le dolía, pudo haber dicho muchas cosas pero solo respondió —Dormiste todo el tiempo, yo no hice nada —no quería que él se sintiera en deuda y sufriera por eso.

Katsuki era muy listo pero su orgullo le permitió creer la mentira, tenía más pero ya no importaba, se cubrió con las cobijas, estaba enojado consigo mismo, había arruinado su oportunidad, caer ante un quirk tan débil, solo quería dormir, esperaba que los maestros vinieron en cualquier momento para darle su pase de reprobación, sintió las lágrimas acumularse en las esquinas de los ojos, tercamente no las dejo salir aun estando oculto bajo las cobijas, le dolía tanto el no cumplir su sueño, no estaba acostumbrado a las derrotas y menos a una tan grande, Izuku se graduaría y el no.

Midoriya ajeno a todo se concentraba en preparar la comida, había recogido el importe diario con lo pudo comprar más jarabe para la tos, escondiendo dos inyecciones en la bolsa de basura, Katsuki ya no parecía necesitarlas, por si acaso no tiro la bolsa, le había alcanzado para leche y camarones pequeños de no más de un centímetro, haría una sopa con ambos, era bueno para el resfriado.

—Kacchan debo irme —llegaría tarde a su ronda— Tomate la sopa, te hará bien —se abstuvo de tocarle dejando el cuenco con sopa en un pequeño velador, no estaba muy rico pero tenía tanta hambre que no le importo, suponía que el rubio estaría igual.

Katsuki estaba despierto, solo quería que se fuera para poder ordenar sus cosas y volver a UA, debía haber una manera de que le dieran otra oportunidad.

—Trata de ponerte mejor para patrullar mañana, los inspectores sospecharan —las sabanas salieron volando en ese instante.

—¡¿Qué?! —el peliverde en la puerta intercalo la mirada entre el rubio sentado y su reloj.

Katsuki recordaba esa mirada y sonrisa en el rostro ajeno, la vio cuando niño, cuando Izuku estaba seguro de hacer bien las cosas, antes de ser un sin quirk, antes de que él se encargara de hacerle menos, de hacerle sentir inútil, cuando Izuku creía firmemente en lo que hacía, la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba cuando lo recogía de su casa por las mañanas para ir a pasear al bosquecillo cuando solo eran ellos dos y no había quirk que los separaran, más bien cuando su orgullo aun no era tan grande para distanciarlos —Seguimos siendo compañeros en este examen Kacchan…tomate la sopa —sonrió de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

.

Izuku respiro profundamente al volver a su temporal casa, cerca de las 9, se había tardado a propósito para evitar la futura pelea, en un momento de valor y estupidez había soltado que había salvado a Kacchan, el rubio odiaba ser salvado, hubiera preferido reprobar, Kacchan ya lo había dicho antes, preferiría perderlo todo que tener que contar con él, mentiría si dijera que no le dolía pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, había intentado todo y nada había funcionado, resignado giro el pomo de la puerta sintiendo un agradable aroma que no se parecía al recalentado de la sopa de marisco, era más familiar.

—Llegas tarde nerd —Katsuki estaba de pie, había ¿cocinado?—, el katsudon se enfría —Izuku casi se desmaya, debía estar soñando, Katsuki no parecía enfadado y había cocinado su platillo favorito, debía haber alguna trampa, ese no podía ser Kacchan— ¡TE VAS A QUEDAR AHÍ COMO IMBECIL! —si era Kacchan.

Se sentó con cautela en su cama donde el rubio le paso su plato sin tirárselo a la cara, llevo una cucharada a la boca sin quitar los ojos de su compañero esperando una trampa, una broma.

—Delicioso — un sabor esplendido que no tenía nada que envidiar a su restaurante favorito, todo estaba perfectamente organizado cocinado a su punto exacto, por las ollas en la pequeña cocina de metal claramente era casero, Izuku sonrió para sí mismo, todo lo que Katsuki hacía era perfecto, era la primera vez que probaba su comida, no era la excepción

"Nacido para ganar" era el nombre de Bakugo y lo cumplía en toda regla.

Izuku no pregunto ¿Por qué? ni ¿Cómo? Era una cena magnifica para arruinarla preguntando cosas que seguro enojarían al rubio, lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo, él no era de su agrado por lo que la curiosidad picaba en su mente mientras comía, picaba tanto que empezó a susurrar.

—Yo también tengo dinero asignado y a diferencia tuya se guardarlo, el supermercado está cerca nerd —Izuku casi se atraganta a las respuestas que no había pedido.

—¿Co…cómo? —acaso Katsuki ¿podía leer la mente? El peliverde empezó sudar copiosamente tratando de alejar los pensamientos de la noche anterior de su cabeza consiguiendo solo invocarlos, recordaba en calor de su compañero, la suavidad de su piel, el sabor de sus labios ¡Maldición lo estaba pensando!

Katsuki apretó los puños y mordió su lengua controlando las ganas de mandar a volar a ese remedo de héroe que lo veía como si le saliera otra cabeza— Murmuras mientras comes —Deku lo había ayudado, entendía que lo había estado cubriendo esos días, él podía ser muchas cosas pero no un malagradecido, tardo unos minutos en entender que había sido salvado, un hora en maldecir, a Deku, así mismo, a su enfermedad, el resto del tiempo en tratar de devolver el favor, no recordaba nada de los últimos tres días pero estaba seguro que Izuku cuido de él, era imposible que se viera tan acabado, con ojeras y piel pálida solo por las rondas, parecía que no había dormido en días, por como comía ese plato al parecer tampoco había probado bocado, llego a encontrar inyecciones bajo la mesa, no sentía los brazos entumidos pero seguro Deku los uso, no eran medicamentos baratos, ese inútil había cuidado de él muy bien y seguro se había matado de hambre para conseguirlo, tenía un sentido de heroísmo y altruismo que le molestaba pero él era así, diferente a su concepto de un héroe pero igual de valedero.

También había logrado arruinar su celular y por lo visto trato de 'ahogar' el suyo, por suerte era contra agua y se desbloqueaba con huella dactilar, una llamada de su alterada madre lo intercepto al prenderlo, lo reprendió y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no responder como quería, solo confirmaba sus sospechas de que estuvo 'grave'. Le debía a ese nerd mucho incluido un celular.

Salvo la comida el ambiente era tenso, un silencio incomodo que Katsuki en otra ocasión no se hubiera molestado en romper— Te concentras mucho en tus ataques cuando estas nervioso, olvidas que no solo debes atacar sino defenderte —un consejo, suponía que serviría para romper el hielo.

—¿Kacchan? —Izuku no podía creerlo ¡Kacchan trataba de iniciar una conversación! Igual a la vez que se pelearon luego de su secuestro.

—Me copias los ataques —rio internamente al ver que el peliverde empezaba a sudar, hasta bajo la cuchara que estaba por meterse a la boca—, no te estoy reclamando —rio al provocarle tal nerviosismo, el copiarle los ataques no era para tratar de ridiculizarlo, lo hacía porque lo admiraba, después de tanto tiempo logro entenderlo— A mí me funcionan por mi don, el tuyo es distinto, debes buscar un punto de apoyo antes de atacar, te concentras tanto en eso que dejas muchos puntos sueltos —le ayudaría con sus fallos.

Pese al tiempo Deku seguía teniendo fallos, todos sus amigos también, no entendían que para ser un héroe debían permanecer vivos y de preferencia enteros, el bastardo mitad y mitad como le apodaba al pelirrojo tenía un problema parecido, se concentraba mucho en sus ataques porque no podía controlar sus dones, mientras más fuerte fuera su poder necesitaba más concentración, no tenía la capacidad para hacerlos funcionar a la vez, perdía tiempo intercalando ataques como si cada uno se mandara solo, algún día eso le costaría caro pero ese no era su problema, Iida el cuatro ojos, robótico tanto en apariencia como en sus ataques, tenía un don muy productivo si lo entrenaba, velocidad era su fuerte, fallaba en entender y predecir los ataques del enemigo, era demasiado mecánico para pensar más de un movimiento adelante, debía dejar su zona segura y ser osado, creer en lo que su cuerpo e instinto le dice al atacar más que en su cerebro, Uraraka la perra de cara redonda muy parecida a Deku, se lucia con sus ataques concentrando todo su estrategia en el golpe final sin pensar en un después, demasiado arriesgado, quedaba sin energía, indefensa. Deku concentra su poder en su puño, 9 de cada 10 golpes son de ese tipo, All For One es un poder central, fuerte y certero, no admite errores, puede usarse desde diferentes partes del cuerpo, juraría que incluso bastaría con agitar los dedos para generar poder, no acabaría con un enemigo pero serviría de distracción, claro que el peliverde prefería partirse los huesos y lanzarse como escudo humano a los golpes una vez no le quedaran extremidades que fracturarse, valiente, idiota, su estilo se parecía al suyo, le copiaba, trataba de actuar igual que él erróneamente, sus explosiones eran un don versátil, funcionaban tanto para el ataque como para la defensa, era una capacidad que solo funcionaba para él incluyendo sus movimientos.

—¿Cuáles son mis puntos débiles? —siempre quiso preguntarle, All might le había dicho que sus debilidades eran las que podía ver, no era de mucha ayuda, el rubio mayor no era precisamente buen maestro en emociones por lo que preguntarle a Todoroki habría sido perder el tiempo pese a haber combatido, Iida no sabía ni sus propios fallos, Uraraka estaba en las mismas, podían tratar de mejorar pero se concentraban en sus errores actuales, pensaban en las ramas, no veían las raíces.

Kacchan rio como hace tiempo no hacía, temerario, alzado, se sabía poderoso— Mañana sabrás — seria en práctica, Izuku sabía que sería doloroso pero valdría la pena, después de todo Katsuki le enseño a jugar futbol, ese balón amarillo le llego más veces a la cara que al arco pero había aprendido a ser un buen arquero así como bloquear a los contrincantes en media cancha, los trucos con el balón eran algo que nunca aprendió del todo, era algo propio de Kacchan.

.

Izuku aprendió más de Kacchan en esa semana donde pasaron juntos sin pelearse que en toda su vida, patrullaban como una pareja de héroes, Katsuki preparaba el desayuno, Izuku lavaba los servicios, charlaban sin insultos, alguno ocasional del rubio para animar el ambiente, preparaban la cena juntos, el peliverde esforzándose por cortar la verduras decentemente, Katsuki volviéndolas a cortar mientras preparaba la salsa para la carne o el salteado de mariscos, un último Katsudon con repollo picante, no era una fantasía, era como si estuvieran casados. Midoriya vivía un sueño que nunca espero tener, aun así no le desagradaba, no quería despertar.

Atraparon un villano de buen nivel en su último día, Izuku aprendió más que nunca que tenía puntos ciegos fáciles de ver, Katsuki fue en su ayuda como siempre había querido, se mostró preocupado por él y lo defendió demostrando su gran poder e inteligencia lo que lo hizo destacar graduándose como el número uno de UA, Izuku por primera vez no le tuvo envidia, estuvo genuinamente orgulloso de él porque lo sentía cerca de su corazón.

Katsuki lo hizo feliz esos días, estuvo junto a él como cuando niños, cuando solo eran los dos, cuando no había quirk que los separara, cuando Katsuki lo aceptaba a su lado sin condiciones, fueron los días que había esperado toda su vida.

Era su sueño hecho realidad.

.

.

 **Tiempo actual**

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —su realidad era la niña en brazos de Iida, los villanos tapándole el camino y el inconfundible sonido de ese poder interponiéndose entre su Kacchan y el peligro.

Katsuki era todo lo que Izuku deseo ser algún día, era todo lo que había pedido de la vida.

Era el sueño que vivía de sus fantasías.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo, esto vendría al inicio pero tuve problemas, guau que es complicado, no me acostumbro a esta plataforma, estoy subiendo este capítulo que tenía hace mucho recién porque la plataforma no me deja.

Espero subir los demás si me deja el sitio.


End file.
